


Listen To Your Heart

by MageWarrior



Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, F/M, Family Drama, Family Member Death, Fluff and Angst, Having Faith, Heartache, Heartbreak, Illnesses, Loss, Prayer, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWarrior/pseuds/MageWarrior
Summary: Finally, Keith had finally graduated from high school and is entering a new chapter in his life to attend university to pursue producing music while looking after his ill sister, Kaela who has a passion in doing art, unable to attend university due to her heart illness, but still encourages her older brother to go and find love in his heart.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron), James Griffin/Kaela (OC), Keith & Krolia (Voltron), Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Series: Voltron Alternate Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790011
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Fallen Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is my new Kallura fanfic! 
> 
> Hope you all are safe and sound. 
> 
> Enjoy reading my new fanfic!! Please comment and give feedback so I can improve more

“Hi, um, my name is Keith. I hope everyone is doing alright.” Keith chuckled hearing the girls cheering loudly while squealing. “Heh, um, I am thankful that me and Lance are able to see you all come and attend to our concert.”

Lance strummed his guitar gently and smiled softly while Keith continued to talk to the audience, knowing he has something very special to perform. He knew this was going to an emotional night, he signalled his other friend Hunk to play the drums softly.

“The reason why I wanted to perform, is because it’s my little sister’s birthday today. She’s an angel. A guardian angel to me. She has been encouraging me to take risks, to have fun and to find happiness. She has taught me that.” Keith choked up as everyone were whispering and were tearing up as well. Keith looked into the crowd and spotted Allura who was sitting next to Katie, holding her hand tightly. He looked at Allura who encouraged him to sing his heart out.

“She has been an important person in my entire life. She always was looking forward to have her voice being heard one day but it didn’t happen. But she’s watching. Watching from a happiest place on Earth.” Keith continued. “She had always wanted to sing this song. And now I am doing this for her. Before we can move on…” Keith almost choked into tears but continued. “Can we all pray for her? Please?”

Everyone had lit up their candles and started to pray. Allura had tears rolling down and closed her eyes along with Katie. “This is for my sister.” Keith smiled as he began to play his guitar and took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

**One Year Earlier**

Summer break was here and the Kogane family were on Altea Beach, spending time with the McClain family for a Sunday barbeque. Keith and Lance were surfing on the waves with Keith’s younger sister, Kaela.

The three loved surfing when they were 3 years old. Lance and Keith always compete with each other while Kaela was swimming underwater to collect seashells and often bring some at home for her collection in her room. She went up to the surface and heard Keith was calling out to her. “Hey, what’s up?” Kaela panted.

“Your boyfriend is here.” Keith smirked as his sister shoved him onto the ground.

“He’s not my boyfriend!” Kaela exclaimed while blushing bright pink.

“Hey, take it easy Kae. We both know Griffin wanted to come here because of you. And only you.” Lance smirked as well, teasing her. Kaela was growling and clenched her fist in annoyance and then pounced on Lance with Keith laughing and filmed the whole fight.

James Griffin was coming to their Sunday barbeque beach day with the Kogane and the McClain Family. Mr. Griffin always join them with his son James and his daughter, Anne. James and Kaela are childhood friends just like Keith and Lance. They all met at the same school when they were little. They all became separable since then, but James has a crush on Kaela for a very long, long, time. Kaela didn’t even notice, and he had thought she only sees him as a friend.

Krolia was shaking her head in disappointment with Mrs. McClain smiling in amusement with Mr. Griffin smiling a bit. This was normal every Sunday meet up. James walked with his younger sister riding on his shoulder seeing the ocean waves washing up to the shore.

“Jimmy, can I swim?” Anne asked her older brother.

“Heh, but you still haven’t eaten yet. You need to eat then, you can swim.” James smiled and got her down on the sand with their father holding her hand and walked to the table. James took off his shirt and was about to swim until he saw Kaela and Lance rolling on the sand, arguing.

Kaela stopped mid-way in her argument with Lance. “Oh, hey, Jim.”

“What happened this time?” James asked with a smile.

“Same old, how was getting Anne ready?” Keith asked seeing Anne was running towards him with a smile.

“It was not that long, though she wanted to see Kaela after finishing her homework.” James chuckled.

“Hey, guys! Little help?” Lance squeaked as Kaela got off of him and smiled at Anne and she hugged her tightly. Lance got up cracking his back and he growled at Kaela who stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Then their parents called out to them to eat lunch. Mr. Griffin was convincing Kaela to try to cook something very new and fresh.

James’s father is a chef and is owning a restaurant with the Kogane’s house living next doors. The Griffin’s and Kogane’s have been neighbours for a very long time while the McClain’s live across the street. The three always hang out in the Griffin’s restaurant for doing their homework. Keith, Lance and Kaela had offered to work part time while attending high school.

“Ahh excellent choice, my dear.” Mr. Griffin chuckled seeing the pop tarts baked and were ready until Mrs. McClain slapped his hand away.

“Not yet! We need to eat the main dish first.” Mrs. McClain said, grabbing the plates with Krolia setting the table up for everyone to sit down. They all were eating Cuban and Korean/Japanese food. James was sitting down next to Kaela who was helping Anne to sit down on her seat.

James looked over at Kaela who was reading a book while eating. She was reading fairy tale stories with a twisted tale those are her type of books and sometimes she would read other books that were strong and emotional. “Hey, Ella?” James called out to his best friend.

“Hmm, yeah, Jim? You don’t like the ramen?” Kaela asked.

“Oh, it’s great. And uh, well, during the summer break, I went to a book store and bought you another book.” James replied as he got the book from his bag and show it to her. Her eyes sparkled and grabbed the book from him and started to look at the pages, they have illustrations added to the book.

“Thank you!” Kaela smiled brightly. “I’ll read this once I get back home.” James smiled shyly as he blushed lightly and saw Keith and Lance were snickering at him. Kaela was confused on why James was being all flustered and annoyed all of the sudden.

They all spent on the beach all day with Kaela helping Anne building up a sandcastle where Lance was sleeping peacefully. Keith and Kaela were surfing on the waves while Kaela dives in the water to collect seashells with her brother. Kaela always loved to swim under the water. It calms her down and she loved swimming to the reef and seeing the turtles and other kinds of underwater sea animals.

At the shore, James was helping Anne to swim until Kaela came back with her seashell bag. Anne also loved collecting seashells and wished she could be like Kaela. More adventurous when it comes to swimming in the ocean.

“I think you got enough seashells for today, Anne.” James smiled.

“Can I make a seashell necklace with this, Kae?” Anne asked, looking up at Kaela with a smile.

Kaela looked at the seashell and smiled, kneeling down. “I think you’ll make a great seashell necklace.” Anne giggled and then began to build more sun castles with Lance. James and Kaela went to surf again on the waves with their parents watching with bright smiles.

After the whole day of surfing, Kaela was laying down on her towel, reading the book James had given her. She loved the books that he bough for her. She always loved books. They were her greatest escape from the real world. She also loved writing some of her thoughts in her journal. Some were apart of her imagination. And some were real life experiences and thoughts.

“Hey, Ella, we are packing our stuff away, getting ready to go home.” Keith said to his sister as he got his things away as he felt the cold chilly breeze. “Also, your appointment is tomorrow.”

“Don’t remind me.” Kaela muttered as she sat up and watched James helping his dad packing their stuff away into their car. “He doesn’t know yet.”

“And he’ll know someday. We need to make sure you are well taken care of.” Keith said sitting down next to her. “I know how worried he gets.”

Kaela nodded and then felt a sharp pain in her chest with Keith knowing what’s happening and then he ran straight to get something from their mom’s bag. Luckily, James wasn’t there to see what was happening. Kaela was breathing heavily and held her brother’s hand with him holding bag and grabbed the respirator out to her to breath in.

Their mother came to her daughter’s side and helped her to calm down. she stroked her hair gently with Keith holding her hand tightly and kept a good watch on James who was stopped by Lance. He knew of her condition as well. He didn’t had a good reaction, but he did helped her and Keith. Keith remembered it so well. Lance was in the restaurant and then went to the back to see Kaela throwing up blood. Lance dropped his trash bags getting Keith’s attention and gasped in shock.

Lance was in shock seeing him holding his sister in his arms. His instincts were telling him to help her, so he did. From that day, Lance had kept their secret. He swore he’ll never tell anyone even though it wasn’t great to keep such secret from James who is her childhood friend.

Keith kept on holding Kaela’s hand until she was breathing normally. He sighed in relief and then put the respirator away in the bag. Krolia held her daughter’s face and kissed her on the forehead. “Sweetheart, I told you to take it easy.”

“Sorry.” Kaela mumbled as they pulled away from the hug. After the short episode, they all decided to go home to rest up. They all drove back to their homes and Keith was putting their stuff away and put the bags in the lounge room.

He went out to the car to help his mom to get the rest of the bags in the kitchen. “Hey, Keith?” James called out to him who got out of his car. “Why left the beach so early? You guys could’ve seen the sunset.”

“Oh, uh, well, my mom has an doctor’s appointment and she needed rest for tomorrow.” Keith lied with Kaela getting the mail from the letterbox behind him while he talked to James.

“Hmm? Really? You are not feeling well, Mrs. Kogane?” James asked politely.

“Oh, well, it is just a check-up. Kaela will be coming with me for some girl time after the appointment.” Krolia replied with Mr. Griffin sending her a sympathy look, also knew about Kaela’s condition. He knew that James will be ready to know about his best friend’s condition soon.

“Yeah, my mom may be a police officer but is still scared of doctors.” Kaela grinned with their mother groaning in annoyance.

Kaela looked at the mail and then saw one was under her brother’s name. “Hey, this is for you.”

Keith hummed curiously and saw it was a letter from the university he had applied for. Lance called out to him saying he got the same letter. It has arrived on the same day. The four friends circled around each other to see whether or not Keith and Lance both are accepted into university.

“You first, man.” Lance said. Keith nodded and then opened his letter with Kaela watching him with anticipation. Keith got the letter in his hands in flipped it open to see if he is accepted or not. it doesn’t matter if he didn’t get in. He will look into other places to study. And he already got a job.

“Well, did you get in, man?” Lance asked.

“Or you didn’t get in?” James asked worriedly, seeing him got all silent all of the sudden. He and Kaela exchanged worried looks before hearing Keith cheering.

“I’m in, baby girl!” Keith shouted as he twirled her around with her squealing excitedly and wrapped her arms around him. James and Lance cheered and clasped their hands together, happy to hear that he got accepted in university.

“Congratulations!” Kaela laughed and then they both turned to Lance who it was his turn to open his letter. He gulped nervously as he shakes in fear and opened his slowly.

He looked at his letter and read it very carefully with the others watching. He gotten very quiet for a few seconds. He re-read the letter again, making the others worried. “Lance, you didn’t get in?” Keith asked.

“Well…. I’M IN!” Lance exclaimed excitedly. “Dios mios! Mami! I’m in!” Across the street, his mom was cheering on him with tears in her eyes while Mr. Griffin heard what’s the commotion was about. As well as Krolia. They both smiled and they decided to have a celebration in the Griffin’s restaurant.

James had cooked dinner for everyone on their separate table away from their parents. Lance and Keith were looking at the dorms they both are going to stay with James. Kaela was a bit jealous, but she was glad they both got accepted into university. She was still watching on her letter to go into university.

James knew she was waiting anxiously for her letter acceptance. She was truly a talented artist. He had seen her painting Anne’s new bedroom. It was amazing. He’d be angry if she didn’t accepted into university. James got accepted into university two weeks ago and is leaving in a few weeks. He is going to study photography. He had brought his camera to the beach and took a lot of photos of Kaela surfing on waves with Keith.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get in.” James assured his best friend who ripping the napkin apart on her lap.

Kaela smiled at him softly. “Thanks. But if I don’t get in, that’s alright.”

“Yeah! You truly do have the talent, Kae. I’ll beat up whoever said that you have no talent at all.” Lance said as he ate the spicy noodles from his bowl.

“Ella, it’ll be fine. I’m sure you’ll get in.” Keith assured his younger sister with a smile as they both shared the BBQ pork bun. “Besides, Lance, James and I will be going to the mall to get some items for us, while you go with mom for you-OW!”

Kaela kicked him on his leg for nearly blurting out her secret from James and Lance was shaking his head making Keith realizing that James was in the same table as them. “Uh, for Mom’s appointment.” Keith said quickly and glared at Kaela who kicked his leg very hard. He rubbed it while seeing his sister was smiling innocently.

After dinner was over, Kaela stayed to put the dishes away in the kitchen and helped James to clean up before James walk her to her house even thought they live next door. He always walk her back to her house. “Good night.” James smiled.

“Night.” Kaela smiled softly and watched him walking back to his house. She wished she could tell him about her condition, but they failed so many times. She walked up the stairs and heard Keith was fixing something and she walked into his room, seeing all the boxes on the side. “You need help?”

Keith turned to his sister and smiled. “Nope. I’m all good. But you need to take your medicine. Go. Let’s go.” They both went to kitchen to have Kaela taking her medication before bed time. Keith gave the respirator to her while he got the needles out ready.

He looked at his sister who was looking away from the needles. He knew she was brave enough to do this. Every time he injects her, she would faint sometimes, other times, she was in pain. The doctor suggested she should take the whole year to have a break from her studies, but she still studied and had finished high school, applying at Altea University.

Keith got the needle ready and injected the medicine with her breathing slowly into the respirator. He kissed her on the forehead and let her take a shower. He sighed tiredly and realised he was leaving for university and is leaving Kaela with their mother to look after her. He doesn’t know how long she’ll live with her condition. When he found out that she has heart failure illness, he immediately went out of the room and had panicked. He had promised his sister that he’ll always look after her.

“Keith… She’ll be fine. She’ll go through this.” Krolia said, comforting her son. She had entered the kitchen after taking a shower.

“But Mom, the doctor said she doesn’t have that long to live.” Keith said.

“I know, that’s why we need to make the most of it for her sake. And we need to support her every way we can. I hope you father were here too.” Krolia sighed looking at the photo with Heath holding a baby Kaela in his arms. That was taken in the hospital when she was born. She also looked at the photo on the wall. There was photos of Keith and Kaela holding hands on their way to their first day of school.

“Mom, in a year or so, she might… Die.” Keith sighed heavily, putting the equipment away in the bags for her appointment tomorrow and he had hoped they would get great news about her health.

“Keith, I am afraid as well.” Krolia said, hugging her son tightly in her arms.

(~)

The next morning, Keith was laying down in his bed, resting peacefully until his younger sister jumping on him out of the blue. “Jesus, Ella, what got you so excited this morning?” Keith chuckled.

“I got in! The letter came in!” Kaela squealed.

Keith immediately sat up on his bed. “Really?! You’re not joking around!”

“I am not. I got accepted into university!” Kaela squealed as she got off the bed to tell their mom. Keith was glad to hear that she got accepted into university. But not for long. And he hoped she’ll live the life she’d want to live before she goes to a place far away from them.

Keith got ready for the day and grabbed his car keys and heard his mom calling for him. He went down the stairs and saw Lance and James were waiting for him. “I’m guessing you already heard.”

“Yeah, she was shouting across the street to tell me that.” Lance chuckled.

“And I am very happy for her. I hope she’ll get prepared once she gets all settled down at Altea University. The place we all agreed to pick is a big apartment near campus. It may be a bit big and it will do.” James said.

“Okay, boys, be careful on the road. Ella and I will be at the mall after 12pm.” Krolia said to the boys.

“Don’t worry, Mrs. Kogane. We’ll be careful on our way to the mall.” Lance assured her. However, Kaela doesn’t look very convinced.

“Yeah, I highly doubt that. You flirt to girls every time we go to mall, you idiot.” Kaela said, making Lance sticking his tongue at her. as the boys get ready to go to the mall, James looked over at Kaela who was looking at her phone and saw an unreadable expression he has been seeing over the summer. He doesn’t know why she’d always had that look. He was determined to find out why.

“Hey, James, you okay?” Keith asked.

“Yeah. I’m fine.” James replied and got in the car with Keith driving. He doesn’t trust Lance driving his car. He was lucky that Keith knows how to fix it up after Lance crushing his car to a tree.

On the way to the doctor’s clinic, Krolia and Kaela were waiting while Kaela was reading her book. She was always anxious to go to the clinic. She knew that she doesn’t have much time to live. But she wanted to make the most of it. For her family’s sake.

“Miss Kaela Kogane?” Her doctor called out her name. Kaela’s hand trembled a bit, but her mother held her hand in comfort, to let her know that she’s not alone. They both went in the doctor’s office.

  
“Thank you so much for seeing us, Dr. Lionheart.” Krolia smiled politely at the doctor who had a white coat with his white silver hair tied up in a low ponytail.

“Ah, now worries. I do have more time with my star patient for the past few years.” Dr. Lionheart smiled. “But please, call me Alfor.”

Krolia smiled and looked over her daughter who smiled softly. “Now, why don’t we check over the progress, shall we?”

“Please.” Krolia said.

Alfor was looking at his computer to check over the progress of Kaela’s health wellbeing. He has seen she was doing alright until their last appointment last month and she didn’t have much time to live. He felt sorry for the young girl. “Hmm, well your health is perfectly fine. But your heart…. Are you still having any problems, Kaela?” Alfor asked.

“I did had trouble breathing yesterday when we went on our usual Sunday Beach Day.” Kaela replied. “I went surfing and collect seashells in the water.”

“I see. Was your heart breathing very fast?” Alfor asked, looking at her.

“Yes, it was. It was painful and I couldn’t breath until my brother got the respirator in time to help me to breath. I took the medication last night before I went to bed.” Kaela replied with Krolia nodding, knowing it had happened.

“Well, I’m glad you are being honest. Please, take it easy. And keep taking your medication every night before bed. So, tell me, did you get accepted into university?” Alfor asked with a smile.

“Yes, I did. I just got the letter from this morning.” Kaela smiled brightly with her mother smiling proudly.

“That is great news. My daughter is a student there. She’s studying medicine.” Alfor said with a proud smile. “Her name is Allura. Maybe you two can be friends there. What are you studying?”

“I am studying arts. Graphic Design arts.” Kaela replied.

“Ahh, different major. You are proud I take it, Mrs. Kogane?” Alfor asked turning Kaela’s mother.

“Oh, yes, very proud.” Krolia smiled while hugging her daughter closely to her. Alfor smiled at the mother and daughter and then wrote another report of today’s appointment before they leave the clinic. Then once they got out of his office, they saw Alfor’s daughter, Allura paying a visit.

“Allura, what a pleasant surprise.” Alfor smiled and hugged his daughter.

“I wanted to come and visit you. Uncle Coran said you had an appointment today.” Allura replied in a British accent.

“Yes, and this is Krolia and Kaela Kogane.” Alfor introduced his patients to his daughter. “And Kaela here, is going to attend the same university as you.”

“Oh, that is wonderful. We can be roommates. I don’t have a roommate at the moment. What major are you studying?” Allura asked excitedly.

“I am studying Graphic Design.” Kaela replied shyly with a smile.

“I think it’s a great idea to have a roommate.” Krolia smiled. “It is very nice to meet you, Allura.”

“Nice to meet you, Allura.” Kaela smiled.

“It is such a pleasure to meet you as well, Kaela.” Allura giggled with a cheery smile. Once they left the clinic, Alfor sighed sadly. And Allura noticed this. “Father, what is the matter?”

“Well, my dear, Kaela has heart failure illness and she doesn’t have that much time to live. Her mother and brother there are ones who knew about this.” Alfor replied.

“Oh, that is terrible!” Allura exclaimed, already feeling sorry for Kaela. She doesn’t have much time to live but is still living her life like it’s normal. She hopes she will be alright during this time of situation she’s in.

(~)

Keith was looking through the picture of his new apartment with James and Lance. It was huge! It was also perfect. It has three bedrooms that fits for all three of them. “This is…. So huge.” Keith commented.

“Yeah, I know. But it is the cheapest apartment we could find.” James said as he ate the fries, but Lance finished it all. He sent him a glare as Lance smiled sheepishly.

“Anyways, I think we got all the items we needed for the apartment. And Ella said she’ll be here in 10 minutes.” Keith said looking at his messages.

“Great! I need her opinion on something I need to get.” Lance said with a smile. Then after 10 minutes, Kaela had arrived in the food court where the boys were waiting for her. Lance was complaining how long she was taking. She hit him on the head in annoyance and then looked at the pictures of the apartment.

“Wow, that looks really big.” Kaela commented.

“That’s what Keith had said earlier. We need your help with finding some paint and Lance needs help with some self-care lotions.” James said.

Kaela looked over at Lance who was giving her the puppy dog eyes and she growled in annoyance and sighed. “Fine. I’ll help you, Lance, after we find the paint.”

“Awesome!” Lance exclaimed with a grin on his face.

“So, how is the appointment wit your mom? Everything okay?” James said, getting up from his seat.

“It has gone smooth.” Kaela replied. “Nothing to be worried about.”

The whole afternoon, they spent the time to get the paint they were looking for while Kaela was helping Lance to get some self-care lotion for himself. James was looking for Kaela and then spotted her at the makeup area. He knew she wasn’t the type who wear make up that much. He watched her putting some lip gloss on her lips. Once he saw he was spotted by her, he looked away while Kaela was smiling amusement.

Once, she got out of the store with Lance ranting how much money he had spent. Kaela was telling him to shut up. “Lance, it’s alright. Mr. Griffin will give you your pay check after our shift tonight.” Kaela assured her best friend.

“Fine.” Lance huffed as he walked backwards. “I also got a new game from the game store. It is totally worth bringing to college.”

“It will rot your eyes and brain.” Kaela spatted sarcastically with James grinning. Lance growled and was about to say something until he bumped into someone with Keith trying to warn him, but it was too late.

Lance groaned and got up, rubbing his head. He looked straight to see a girl around their age. She had honey brown eyes with her hair put up in a high ponytail and wore a green shirt with leggings. “Oh, uh, sorry I didn’t mean to—”

The young girl glared at him and got up on her feet with a scowl. She groaned in annoyance to see all the items were on the floor. The eggs were all broken and all over the place. “Uh, I can pay for that.” Lance offered nicely until the girl glared at her.

“Mind your own business.” She snapped and walked away with only the loaf of bread and some other food boxes. James, Kaela, and Keith all looked Lance who was sweating nervously. He didn’t know her name. Not at all.

“I-I don’t know what the heck happened.” Lance said.

“Dude, you just bumped into her.” James reminded him. “Not a way of treating a woman like that.”

“What do you know about treating a woman?” Lance asked as he was smacked by Kaela on the head. She glared at him deadly and he hid behind Keith and whimpered in fear.

“I do think you should choose your words carefully when you’re around my sister, Lance.” Keith deadpanned.

“Right, thank you, Keith.” Kaela agreed with a glare on her face. Lance groaned sadly seeing that he was being punished and Kaela took away all of his lotions as punishment. “Ugh, I need to get the paintbrushes in the store as well.”

“I’ll go with you.” James smiled as the two best friends walked to the store together. They saw all types of paintbrushes and then Kaela felt pain in her heart, and she tried to calm down her heart rate. She realized James is in the store! She doesn’t want him to see her like this.

“Kaela?”

She looked up to the person who called out to her and it was Allura, her doctor’s daughter. She looked extremely worried and then pulled her in the changing room, so her friend doesn’t want to see her suffering. She helped her with her respirator in her bag. She was breathing really, really badly. She had tears flowing down her cheeks.

Allura was helping her to breath properly. “Kaela, listen to me. Hold this and then I’ll inject you with your medicine.”

“But it’s not even at night time.” Kaela sobbed.

“I know. But there is something completely wrong with your heart. I’m going to call your mother and get you to a hospital.” Allura whispered until the curtains drawn out and James saw what kind of state, she’s in. James saw a respirator and her bag was filled with medications.

“Um, sir, I’m a medical student. I am trying to help her here.” Allura said sternly. But she saw he had was in shock to see the sight of Kaela. Then they both heard she has been throwing up blood with the employer was screaming in horror and was checking if she was alright.

“We need to take her to a hospital.” Allura said to the employer who ran to get the phone. “H-Hey, what are you doing?” She asked James. He got the respirator around her head and then carried her out of the store. Running inside the mall, hurried out from the shop with everyone looking at Kaela in concern and Allura was not far behind in calling the ambulance.

“Ugh, no signal.” Allura groaned in frustration.

James sighed sharply and then carried Kaela in his arms and started running. “Wait! Come back!” Allura called out to him with her phone in her head. She saw two more young men running out of the mall to the cark park. Keith tried to start his car, but it wouldn’t start.

Lance looked over at Allura who was helping Kaela who was having trouble breathing. She had got the injection but the bottle broke and there was no medicine. “We need to get another medicine.” Allura said.

Keith heard Kaela was calling out to him and he let Lance tried to get the car starting. Keith held his little sister’s hand while Allura as a medical student remained calm and then tried to call the ambulance, but James had other plans of his own to get to the hospital. He carried her again and started running.

“James!” Keith cried out to him, seeing him running on the foot path all the way to the hospital with Kaela closing her eyes and nearly had stopped breathing. He panted heavily and ran faster to the hospital that was a couple of minutes from the mall.

He ran inside the hospital and looked down at Kaela who had gone pale. He panted tiredly. “Help! Help! Please!”

A few doctors came to Kaela’s aid and had placed her on a hospital bed with James watching her getting away from his sight. One nurse held him back to get him to wait for her in the waiting room. After a few minutes, Keith and Lance arrived at the hospital and also, Allura came to the hospital waiting room.

“James, where is my sister? Where is she?” Keith asked urgently until the nurse came to them and had informed them that Kaela was in a private room. They were able to help her breathe properly. The boys and Allura were relieved to hear such great news. Keith looked over at Allura who stood next to him.

“I should thank you for helping my sister.” Keith thanked her. He was lost in her shiny blue and pink eyes. There were the most beautiful colours he had ever seen. She also had her long silver-white hair in a braid.

Allura turned to Keith and saw his charming dark indigo eyes. She blushed a little and then cleared her throat. “I did my best as a training medical student. My father is actually her doctor, Alfor Lionheart.”

“Okay, what is going on guys? I need to know.” James stated firmly.

“What? I thought you knew about her heart failure illness.” Allura thought with James’s breathing became ragged and his head was spinning. He had find out his own best friend has an illness and never knew about it.

Allura could see Keith and Lance were looking away from James who glared at the floor and sat back down. “James, Kaela didn’t want you to know yet until she was ready to tell.” Lance said. James looked up at Lance who also knew of her illness. He could tell that her illness has taken a dark turn in her life.

“She… she is not going to live that long, is she?” James asked slowly, looking at his two best friends. They both looked away, looking down on the floor.

“No. According Dr. Lionheart, she doesn’t have much time to live.” Keith answered his question, while looking away. He couldn’t look at him in the eye.

“Who else does know about this besides your mom?” James asked firmly while gritting his teeth.

“My family knew and then your dad found out when he saw Kaela in the back of the restaurant, throwing up. Her heart can’t take much excitement or much stress on her heart.” Lance admitted as he rubbed his neck. “Look, I’m sorry, man.”

James then stumbled back in his seat, felt that his entire world has been shattered all in one day. He would be losing his best friend. Lance didn’t know what else he should say. He wasn’t really sure what to say next in this type of situation. He knew this day will come. Knowing that James will find out someday.

The nurse came to let Keith know that he can see his sister and he called his mom to come by at the hospital. Lance also called his family to let them know what happened to Kaela. James grabbed his phone and looked into his contacts to find his father’s number.

Keith went into his sister’s room and found her with a respirator on her face and a monitor to support her. She looked pale and tired. She was breathing a bit hard, but it is still steady. She was weakened after getting another episode. He sat down on a chair next to her bed and held her hand. Making her to weakly open her weary eyes and gasped softly. She tried to get up, but Keith put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t get up, get some rest.” Keith whispered. Kaela nodded and whimpered in pain. She knew his would happen in the past. Having this type of episode and have her own best friend finding out the truth of her illness. She closed her eyes with her tears forming. She let out a teary gasp, opened her eyes, looking up at the ceiling with Keith putting her head on his forehead and prayed to God that she’ll be healed.


	2. In the Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being released, Kaela has recovered and was not attending her studies for university and instead lives at home with her mom. Keith, Lance, and James all are attending their first year of university to pursue their dreams without Kaela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter of Listen To Your Heart. 
> 
> I have been busy and haven't been able to finish this chapter. I had to do college work and i finally finished my first 6 months of college! 
> 
> And please enjoy and comment, give feedback!

Kaela laid down on her hospital bed with her brother, who was watching over her while James was holding her hand tightly in his. He was watching her sleep peacefully while their mother was talking to the doctor outside of her hospital room. Lance had left to tell his family what happened to Kaela. Allura called her father and he was needed immediately.

“I wonder when they are going to release her. She has been here for two weeks.” Keith whispered, trying not to wake his sister up.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” James asked Keith, feeling angry that he hasn’t been told about her illness.

“Your dad told us to never tell you. He wanted you to know for yourself.” Keith answered his question with Kaela waking up and opened her eyes to see Keith and James in her hospital room again. Sometimes, it was just James himself staying in her room, while her brothers get the doctor.

James got up and told Krolia and the doctor that she is already awake. Kaela had eaten breakfast while Keith reading her a book and James was outside comforting Anne who was in his arms thinking Kaela was going to die. Which is, actually going to happen later on. He turned to see Kaela was talking with her brother and mother in her room.

“Doctor, is she going to be able to go back home?” Mr. Griffin asked.

“Yes, she will be able to go back home. And I know you see her as your own daughter and please, just try to make sure she does take it easy. Take breaks in between and to have her medications.” The doctor replied.

“Of course, yes. We’ll look after her.” Mr. Griffin promised as he turned to his son whose eyes were set on Kaela.

After eating her breakfast, Kaela was visited by Allura and her father, Alfor. “Oh, Allura and Doctor Lionheart. It is nice to see you again.”

“How are you feeling, Kaela?” Allura asked as she blushed when her eyes met with Keith’s indigo eyes. He looked at her while she turned away with pink blush on her cheeks.

“I am doing okay now, Allura. Thanks to you, I would’ve been a goner.” Kaela smiled politely.

Allura smiled and then gave her a gift. It was a journal. Kaela gradually accepted it with Krolia talking to Allura’s father. Kaela and Allura were engaged in a conversation, Keith silently excused himself until he heard her sister calling out to him. “Keith?”

“Yes, baby girl?” Keith looked at his sister.

“Well, aren’t you going to introduce yourself to Allura?” Kaela asked.

“Oh, do not worry. I already met him at the mall.” Allura smiled. “But it is great to see you again, Keith.”

“Y-Yeah, it’s g-good to see you again, Allura.” Keith replied shyly with Kaela looking between Allura and Keith. She now sees that they both have a crush on each other. She grinned realizing they were going to the same university.

“Oh I forgot to mention that my brother, Keith, here is attending to the same university as you, Allura.” Kaela grinned with Keith glaring at her.

“Oh, really? That is brilliant. This is your first year at Altea University?” Allura asked with a kind smile.

“Yes, it is my first year. How about you?” Keith asked as he sat down on a chair near the door with Anne coming inside and jumping on Kaela’s lap crying.

“Sorry, she wanted to see you.” James apologised as he came in.

“P-Please, don’t let God take you! Please!” Anne cried loudly with Kaela comforting her, rubbing her back. “Is God taking you away from Jimmy?” Anne whimpered and held her closely to her. Kaela looked up at James who was looking away from her. Kaela knew he was hurt for not being told of her condition.

(~)

Anne cried all morning and ended up sleeping in her arms. Kaela was stroking Anne’s hair and let her father carry her and get her home. James and Kaela were the only ones in the hospital room. She was fidgeting with her fingernails and looked at James whose eyes were focused on the paperwork. Seeing how many medications she is taking. They were a lot and now he knows that she is really sick. Really sick.

He looked over at Kaela who was looking at her book that he had bought her. She was reading quietly while drinking some water from her tray placed next to her. “Ella?”

Kaela looked at her best friend, she closed her book and turned her attention to him. “Yes?”

“How are you feeling now?” James asked, looking at the monitors that were beeping repeatedly.

“Well, I have been feeling a bit better. The doctors said I needed more rest. And I can’t really attend to university.” Kaela said sadly. She really does want to attend to university to become an artist, now with the state she’s in, she cannot go. James sat down next to her quietly while looking at her with a worried expression. He held her hand to comfort her and she smiled at him softly, grateful he was by her side.

Downstairs, Allura was coming in with a book in her hand, then bumped into Keith who was talking to Lance. “Oh, sorry, Keith. I am not aware of my surroundings.” Allura apologised.

Keith blushed and stiffened at the sight of the most beautiful girl in front of him with Lance grinning behind him. “U-uh, I-it’s alright. Um, are you here to visit my sister?”

“Yes, I am. I have a get-well gift for her.” Allura replied with a smile as she got the box out from her bag. “I do hope she’ll like the gift.”

“I’m sure she likes it.” Keith smiled with Allura smiling more brightly with a pink blush on her face. Then she noticed Lance was holding bouquet of blue flowers in his hands with a card in it. “She hasn’t been discharged yet?”

“The doctors said she can leave later tonight. So, Lance and I were having this huge dinner at the Griffin’s diner.” Keith explained. “And Kaela is not going to attend to university.”

“Oh, that is such a shame. She really worked so hard.” Allura said sadly.

“She can still work at the diner but, it is not so fun to not to have her near campus with us. We have the apartment all ready.” Lance said. “She has been dreaming to be an artist.”

“Hey, you could come by the diner. I’m sure Ella would like to see you there.” Keith suggested with a smile and a blush.

“Yeah, Keith would love that as well.” Lance grinned with Keith hitting him on his stomach with his elbow and glared at him.

“Oh, I don’t want to intrude.” Allura smiled nervously as she tried to kindly decline his offer and doesn’t want to intrude their family time. She thought it was a bit rude to intrude at the same time, she would like to spend time with Keith.

“I’m sure the Kogane’s and Griffin’s don’t mind. They love to have more customers coming along in the diner.” Lance smiled.

In Kaela’s hospital room, James was helping Kaela to pack everything while the doctor was checking on her progress and had given her new medication that will help her. She has been given new respirator bag to replace her old one and gave her a new one to use. James paid attention to the directions on how to use it properly for her to breath in easily.

“Oh, just breath in and out just as usually.” The nurse smiled. “I wish you of good luck and hope that God will heal you.”

Kaela silently thanked the nurse before she left them to be alone with James putting her medication in the bag and heard Keith, Lance and Allura coming in. “Here is a gift from me and my Father.” Allura smiled giving her gift to her.

Touched as she smiled politely and then opened the present and saw a new journal book. She gasped happily with Keith sitting by her side. “I really needed a new one. Thank you, Allura.”

“I am glad that you loved the present. And Lance, here, has new flowers for you.” Allura gestured to Lance who presented the flowers to Kaela. It was red and blue roses mixed in one bouquet. Kaela gratefully accepted the journal and the flowers.

After Kaela was discharged, the siblings and Lance went to the carpark with Keith explaining the details of the dinner and gave her the address. “Here is the address of the diner. Our place is next door.”

“Perfect. I shall see you at 5pm later tonight.” Allura smiled as she turned to Kaela. “Kaela, please take it easy tonight. I shall check on you later.”

“Thanks, Allura.” Kaela thanked her again before she went inside Keith’s car.

(~)

After getting back home, Keith and Kaela found a large box in their living room. Much to their confusion, they never had ordered for a delivery. They both can’t smell any food. And it is not a package. They both looked each other with quizzed looks. Kaela spotted a note pad on the counter and read it. “Kaela, Keith, this is a gift from me for the two of you.”

Keith raised in eyebrow in confusion with Kaela grabbing the ribbon. They both saw a cage in front of them. Inside it, was a puppy! Kaela squealed quietly with her shaking Keith’s arm. “It’s a puppy! Oh, it’s a puppy!”

Keith chuckled seeing her all so happy and the puppy was barking excitedly and got out of the cage, licking her face. Keith laughed and pet him as well with Kaela thinking of a name, but they had to get ready for their dinner in the Griffin’s Diner.

Kaela was dressed in a purple painted t-shirt she had made in high school and she had made one for Keith, but it was red with a shape of a Red lion in front of it. They both entered the diner with Griffin putting up balloons with his daughter.

James was cooking in the kitchen and beckons Kaela to come in while Keith was talking to Lance about something. Kaela went inside the kitchen and saw plenty of dishes. “Whoa, you didn’t have to do this.”

“I wanted to. Until my dad went overboard with the pasta, steak and the soup.” James gestured to another table filled with different types of food that might be enough to feed a dog.

“Oh, speaking of dogs, Mom gave us a new puppy.” Kaela said with James hearing a puppy barking and ran into the kitchen with his tongue out, shaking his tail excitedly. James chuckled and then gave him a piece of meat. He pet her new dog and looked up at Kaela looking at the food on the table.

Kaela was eating some pieces of the steak with Mr. Griffin coming in seeing her already eating the food. “Kaela, you know the rules. Don’t eat until you were served.”

“Sorry. Mr. Griffin, but I can’t help it.” Kaela replied sheepishly with James carrying the puppy in his arms. His father asked the two childhood friends to seat with the McClain family and Keith. Lance’s niece and nephew were playing with Anne on another table with Lance, Keith, Kaela, and James in a separate table to talk.

“Man, we are going to university. We got our things nearly packed.” Lance said as he leaned on his seat.

“Well, you can always call, you know.” Kaela said as she fed her new puppy some food. “And you have been remarkably quiet all day long.”

Lance squeaked and then glared at her. “W-well, can’t a guy miss his sister?”

Kaela raised an eyebrow at him with James and Keith not really convinced by his behaviour. He has been incredibly quiet after visiting her in the hospital. Keith was about to say something until he saw Allura came inside the diner in a white and pink dress with her hair in a ponytail.

“Allura!” Keith smiled brightly with Kaela noticing this type of smile. Her brother has a new crush. On Allura who is the daughter of her doctor. This will be amusing. Lance and James looked over at Keith who was talking to Allura who just came in the diner.

“They’ll be spending a lot of time at University.” Lance noted.

“He’ll never ditch us.” James said with Kaela giggling while drinking her chocolate shake with a purple straw.

“Oh, please, he is just having a big crush on Allura, no harm. I think it’s cute. Plus, Lance here, is a playboy. He’ll get any girl on the campus falling in love with him within seconds.” Kaela said with a grin.

“Hey! Girls do love the looks!” Lance clicked his tongue and winked at her with James rolling his eyes playfully.

Keith invited Allura to their table with her sitting next to Kaela, noticed she had started writing in her journal she had given her. The girls smiled at each other while they get to know each other more. James got their food ready on their table and served other tables in the diner. Lance and Keith drinking their beer while Kaela is stuck with a root beer as well as Allura.

“But your brother seemed to handle his liquor well.” Allura commented with a giggle.

“Yeah, but Lance can’t. It’s embarrassing. After graduation, he was stripping himself naked in front of everyone.” Kaela chuckled.

“Oh dear. That must’ve been quite a memory.” Allura laughed along with her. They both looked at James who has been giving out the orders of everyone’s food until Lance burped loudly catching everyone’s attention.

“Well, that was awkward, Sharpshooter.” Kaela chuckled in amusement while Lance blushed deep red and glared at her. The whole night was splendid with Keith spending his last days in the diner with Lance. Mr. Griffin gave them their last pay checks for their part time jobs as well as his son.

Allura was looking at the family photos on wall and saw little Kaela in one frame with her mother carrying her in her arms. She noticed she had a mask on ever since she was a toddler. She frowned sadly knowing that Kaela has a great illness and doesn’t have much time to live. “She was just a little baby.” Keith said coming to her side looking at the photos.

“She is lucky to live. To live in this world with you.” Allura smiled, thinking how much she is so lucky to be blessed to be with a caring family.

“Yeah, she is lucky but, with her condition. Luck is not on our side.” Keith said looking over at his sister who was talking with Mr. Griffin in the kitchen while cleaning up. “I wanted her to live the life she wanted to live and to live the happiest and brightest.”

“But she would also wanted you to be happy. To live your dreams.” Allura said to Keith who turned towards her when his new puppy came and licked his shoe. Keith chuckled and picked him up in his arms.

Then there was a honk outside of the diner. “That must be my father. I should get going. Thank you for inviting me.” Allura smiled and then pet their new dog in his arms. “What are you going to name this little beastie?”

Kaela came to their side and their puppy barked when it saw her. Keith let the puppy down and let him run towards her. “I think we should name him Kosmo.”

“Kosmo? I like that name.” Kaela giggled as she heard Doctor Lionheart coming in. “Allura, ah, hello, Keith and Kaela. I would like to thank you for inviting my daughter. And how are you doing, Kaela? Taking it easy?”

“Yes, I am. Right now I need to take my medication.” Kaela replied as she looked at the time with Lance giving her the tablet and James giving her the water. Allura also helped to watch the process that her father is demonstrating. She is a medical student after all. She needed to know how to help people.

Keith got the needle out with Kaela gulping. She hated taking the needles while taking the tablet after. But it is mandatory. She needs to take it. It will help her. James was seeing she is a bit shaking, he looked at Lance who was urging him to hold her hand.

Keith gave the needle to Doctor Lionheart and he injected the medicine with James immediately holding her hand tightly to comfort her. “Alright, that was a quick one. And I had contact with the hospital with your progress. You’ll just be fine within a couple of weeks.” Alfor said with a reassuring smile.

“I do kind of feel dizzy.” Kaela said groggily, seeing her blurred vision in her eyes until it became clear.

“Ah, yes, the medicine does help you sleep easily. Easy for you to be well rested.” Alfor explained and turned to Keith who was rubbing her back. “Keith, may I have world with you in private?”

Keith nodded and then let James walk her home with Kosmo. Lance helped carry the bag and walked to the Kogane’s house next door with Allura following them and looked back at her father who had a sadden expression on his face.

“Well, is she going to get better? Is there a cure?” Keith asked the doctor desperately.

“It may appear that her heart is weakening. We might need to get her to have more tests. To see if we can find a cure for her.” Alfor replied with a heavy sigh.

Keith’s breathed hitched and rubbed his eyes tiredly as he leaned on the fence. He looked at his house where the lights were on in his sister’s room. He wished there is a cure for her. To make her better. “I am sorry, Keith. I already notified your mother about this.” Alfor said to the young man.

Inside the house, Kaela already had taken a shower and had slept in her room with Kosmo by her side on her bed. He looked at her sadly and looked at his childhood photo of her and Lance. They were in the swimming pool for Lance’s swimming lessons. They both were truly happy as childhood best friends and stuck close ever since. He defended her from bullies and got in trouble, got kicked out. It was worth it. After getting kicked out, he joined Keith and Kaela for surfing lessons. They became best of friends.

Lance walked down the stairs seeing James was waiting for him. “Is she sleeping?”

“Yeah, she is. Peacefully, yet in the most scary way. It almost looked like she is dead.” Lance said, looking down on the floor with arms crossed. “We could at least do something before we all head to university. You know for her sake. I just want to see her smile again.”

“So do I.” James said softly, looking at a pendant in his hands.

“I am sure you all will be able to see her smile once again. I know she may not have enough time to live, but you can still do things that will make her to live happily.” Allura pointed out to cheer the boys up then they heard the doors opening, seeing Keith coming in.

“Hey, Allura, your dad is waiting for you.” Keith said to her.

Allura nodded and said her goodbyes to Keith, James, and Lance. “Well, goodnight and thank you for letting me join you all. I shall see you all at the campus. I shall be your tour guide if you would like. It’s the least I could do in return.”

“That would be great, thank you.” James smiled. “I should get going. Anne is wanting me to make me read a storybook to her.”

Everyone left to their homes and Krolia had come home late from her late shift and saw her children were already asleep with Keith leaving note in her room regarding Kaela’s new conditions and her new medications.

Krolia walked to her daughter’s door and saw her sleeping peacefully in her bed with their new puppy she had adopted for them. She looked at her with a loving smile and then kissed her on her forehead before leaving her to sleep.

(~)

In the morning, Keith was already up packing his stuff in the boxes. He had checked his checklist and looked for the items he needed until he heard soft music playing from next door. He smiled and then walked to his sister’s room, seeing her painting again. He could also hear music was playing on her stereo and was singing along while painting. She has paint brushes in a vase filled with water. Keith noticed she was paining a phoenix on her canvas and Kosmo was sleeping on her bed peacefully.

He knocked on the door and saw Kaela turned around with some paint on her face. “Oh, hey, I just wanted to try out new paint that Mrs. McClain had given me.” Kaela smiled.

“Looks…. Work in progress?” Keith asked.

“Yup. So, you all packed?” Kaela asked, looking at the tape in his hands.

“Yeah.” Keith replied softly. “Maybe you can turn my room into an art studio.” Kaela’s eyes sparkled and smiled brightly with Keith laughing in amusement. “Once I leave, you can start painting the walls and please, do not crush my surfboards.”

“I promise.” Kaela promised with a smile.

“Also, if you don’t mind, could we switch surfboards?” Keith asked.

Kaela raised her eyebrows and put her paint brushes back on her table and put her hands on her hips. “Why want to switch?”

“Because I’ll have your board with me, and you have my board here with you. as a way to remember each other in a far distance while I’m at University.” Keith replied while rubbing his back nervously with Kaela looking at him with a smile. She went to her room and grabbed her newly painted surf board.

“I added new paint. Thought you might like.” Kaela smiled, as she shown him her new painted surfboard with red floral patterns over her purple board. It also has her name on it with a phoenix symbol on it.

“Wow, Ella, it looks great!” Keith chuckled softly as he trailed his hand on the surf board.

“Thanks. Now, you can always look at this surf board as it reminds you of me.” Kaela smiled at him, grateful that he liked the details on her surfboard. She was hoping that ‘one day’ he’ll keep this surfboard when she is gone.

“Thank you.” Keith thanked her, kissing her on her forehead and hugged her in his arms. Her left arm wrapped around his waist and smiled softly.

After helping Keith to pack, they both went to Lance’s house and saw he was still packing everything. Since he wanted to take every comic books, he owns to their new apartment the boys are sharing. Lance had labelled some comic books in each boxes. He just wanted to stay organised. He had suggested they should bring their video games while getting their studying desk ready once they move in. Kaela had helped them to pick them out from the catalogue and planned to get them in the shopping mall.

This time, Kaela prepared herself and took her medicine just in case. “Hey, Ella? I think this is way too small. Keith, did we get the measurements right?” Lance asked looking at the desk and the paper in his hand. Kaela sighed in annoyance as she turned the paper the other way. “Oh, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Kaela smiled.

James was checking on the shelves in the other side of the wall. He was looking for a particular shelf that may suit him and his room in their apartment. “Lance, we will have a mini music studio in our apartment. It may or may not be cramped. We need to have more space.”

“Don’t worry, captain. We have Kaela to help us.” Lance smiled confidently.

James looked at Kaela who was assisting Keith with something. She was helping him to select a colour for his desk. Lance came to James’s side. “See she is helping us. No problem.” He was walking backwards until he bumped into someone and fell down on the floor.

Lance groaned softly and then got up rubbing his back and saw a young teenage girl in front of him. “Hey, you were the girl in the mall the other day!” Lance exclaimed.

“Ugh, we have to stop meeting like this.” She exclaimed angrily.

“Agreed.” Lance said as he stood up straight. “So, uh, sorry about the other day. I wasn’t really looking. And for earlier, too.”

“Well, you bumping got me really ticked off. But you apologised, so that’s fine. I guess. Lance, right?” she asked.

“Yeah, and you are?” Lance asked while crossing his arms. Looking at the young girl in front of him.

The young girl looked at him sceptical and then smiled a bit. “I am Katie. And if you excuse me, I need to get going.” Katie said as she walked away from Lance who was watching her leave the store.

James watched the whole thing and walked up to him. “Uh, Lance, are you okay?” He noticed how quiet he gotten.

“Huh, oh, yeah, I’m okay. Why?” Lance asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Uh, I don’t know. You didn’t really flirted with her the moment you first met her.” James noted as he saw Lance completely had a blank expression on his face. He can’t really see what he is feeling now.

“Huh, well, she doesn’t really look that pretty at all.” Lance said with his arms crossed.

“Huh, seriously. Is looks all that matters? Is beauty all that matters to you?” Kaela scoffed. She doesn’t really get why he is always like that when it comes to women. She thought it wasn’t all in the looks. It’s the person who counts, looks and all.

“Uh, well, uh…. Yes? I don’t know. Maybe?” Lance smiled sheepishly.

“You are telling us that you never really have fallen in love genuinely?” Kaela asked in disbelief at her best friend.

“Well, uh, yeah. no. I didn’t really fall in love with anyone in my life. I mean, I do make out with other girls in high school. Now, I’m going to grow old, lonely and desperate for love.” Lance said dramatically at his best friends who all looked at him with a deadpanned looks.

“Lance, you just haven’t found the person you can truly be at ease with someone other than us.” Keith pointed out to him.

“Oh, like how you found Allura?” Lance asked with a grin and Keith glared at him.

Kaela giggled and James just shook his head playfully, looking to the side and glanced at Kaela’s beautiful and warm smile. He has feelings for her for a very long time and still hasn’t confessed yet. Now, he is afraid that he might lose his chance.

“Hey, guys, check that out!” Lance said with a smile as he pointed at a desk. It was painted blue and had a four drawers with a lamp stand on the desk. “This could be great for my room. Oh, and there’s a red one, Keith!”

“Yeah, thanks buddy, but Kaela already made me a desk.” Keith said with a smile.

“You made a desk for Keith?” James asked, turning to his best friend.

“Oh, yeah, but that was a long time ago. Your dad told me that you already had paid for a desk.” Kaela said. “I am going to use Keith’s old desk. Maybe you can have the one I am building. It was meant for me, but I’m going to use Keith’s instead.”

“Then I’ll withdraw my payment for a new drawer as well. Because he just told me that a friend of his outside of Altea University had it covered in our apartment.” James said as he let Lance pay for his new desk for college. The four friends all hang out in the mall and ate some lunch while Kaela took her medicines with Keith watching her very closely.

“You feeling okay?” Keith asked her.

“Yeah, I am a lot better.” Kaela smiled in response with a small nod. And then heard girls squealing and saw it was their classmates in their high school. She groaned and cursed under her breath, not wanting to hear those girly girl squeals ever again in her life.

“Oh, ho, calm down, ladies. There is more where it comes from. You’ll have Lancey Lance all to yourselves.” Lance said as he flirted the girls with his charming smile as the girls were all being swooned.

Kaela rolled her eyes in annoyance to see Mr. Popular taking control over the girls. James and Keith were annoyed that their friend has that much confidence to talk to a go. But James was having trouble approaching Kaela about his feelings for her.

“I was glad that I rejected Lotor back in high school. We don’t seem to fit.” Kaela said as she drank her milkshake.

“And he still kept on flirting with you, after that graduation party we had.” James pointed out.

“Why are we all having bad luck when it comes to love?” Kaela asked.

“I don’t know.” Keith shrugged as he ate the last of the fries he was sharing with his sister. Kaela was looking at their items and then found a Lion key chain. She turned to Keith who blushed a little and then grabbed it from her, quickly shoving the lion key chain inside the bag.

“Hey! What was that for?!” Kaela exclaimed.

“Nothing! Just…. it’s for me.” Keith stammered nervously as he grabbed the shopping bags. “Shall we go?”

Kaela growled and decided to let go. “Fine. Besides, your dad wants us for work, right, Jim?”

“Yeah, but you know you don’t have to keep working during your condition.” James said to her.

“But I want to distract myself from that. I don’t want to think too much because of it.” Kaela said as she stood up from her seat while drinking her milkshake.

James nodded, understanding what she meant, but he still want to be careful and wanted to look after her. Lance was saying his goodbyes to the girls as they walked away, giving Lance their numbers. “I think you should find a girl who truly understands you other than me.” Kaela suggested.

“I agree with her.” Keith agreed as they walked along with James checking his phone and saw his dad had called. He tapped on Kaela’s shoulder, signalling they have to go to work. Keith nodded at the two and let them go to work early while they get their things done back at home and meet them back at home later on.

“Hey, I just have troubling finding other I might like.” Lance said as he crossed his arms.

“There are plenty of other girls out there. You are just picky.” Keith said while Lance huffed.

Later that night, back at the restaurant, James was immediately started cooking some new meals while Kaela was cleaning up the tables and putting new plates and cutleries neatly as she can. She went back to the kitchen to have her break and took her other medication, but it was a needle this time. She heard James coming in and she glanced at him for a moment before speaking up. “You think you could help me?”

James looked at her and saw she was going to take her medication and saw the needle in her hands. “Y-Yeah, sure.” He took the needle gently with Kaela taking off the sleeve off her left shoulder. She nodded as she was ready for the medication.

He injected the shot into her arm, and she hissed in pain. He took the needle out and placed a cotton bud on her shoulder with her holding it. He put the needle away in the disposal bin while looking over at Kaela who drank her water. “You alright?”

“Yes, I am fine.” Kaela smiled in assurance. “Just need a couple of minutes before I go back home.”

“I’ll walk you to your house.” James offered with Kaela smiling at him gratefully and got up from her seat.

“I am fine, Jim. I will take care of myself while you are gone for college. I’ll be okay.” Kaela smiled even though she is afraid about her condition. She is afraid she might not see him for one last time. She will miss everything. She will miss his laugh and smile.

“Ella, you’re my best friend, I can look after you too. I cannot let you go out of my sight. I don’t want you to leave!” James exclaimed holding her right hand. “Ella, I—” James stopped as they both heard someone coming in and he let go of her hand immediately.

“Hey peeps!” Lance exclaimed, coming into the rooms in the back of the restaurant.

“Why are you here? Aren’t you supposed to get ready to pack your stuff?” James asked while leaning on the wall.

“Oh, well, I thought I come by and buy some dinner for my family. And my niece and nephew are requesting for some of those cheesecake you guys make.” Lance replied with a smile.

James nodded and let Kaela rest for a couple minutes. He left the room to do Lance’s order. “What did you guys do before I came in?”

Kaela was confused about this outburst of his earlier. It’s like he was going to stay something to her. Something very important. She knew he was fiercely protective of her. As she is very protective and trusting to her best friend. “I don’t know, Lance.” Kaela replied softly.

Lance smiled in understanding and then put his hands in his pockets. “You know, I’ll tell you a secret that only Keith and James know. I had quite a crush on you back in high school.”

Kaela’s eyes widened and looked at him gobsmacked. Lance chuckled and then shrugged. “It’s true. I did. All of our high school life actually. I did liked you before. I really did. You were really talented, smart, and tough. You never let anyone let you down. That’s what I really admired. You are a strong woman even though you have an illness.” Lance continued.

“But you never noticed my feelings because you have been in love with James this whole time.” Lance confirmed for her as she gasped softly while looking at her best friend. “I decided to let go and tried to move on. So, I accepted the fact that you had fallen in love with him all this time.” Lance added.

“I… never knew that.” Kaela confessed. “I always thought of you annoying.”

Lance glared at her playfully and then sighed. “True. I bugged you with my constant flirting. But you never brushed me away. Maybe that’s when I started to have a crush on you. Keith took the news somewhat well, as for James. He thought I would ask you out.”

“Then you chickened out?” Kaela asked with a grin.

“Correct.” Lance nodded with a smile.

“You know… it is not too late to, you know… find love.” Lance said bashfully. “Anyways, I think you are truly in love with him. You don’t really notice it at all.”

Kaela looked at him and then remembered in high school. Before her illness took a turn, she was always upbeat and spunky and talented. She was aspiring to make her own paintings and maybe sing one day. She and James were inseparable in high school. Both had gone through a lot as childhood friends and never really noticed how much he loved her.

She was too blind to see it. During a prom, when she first saw James in a tux, her heart couldn’t stop beating. “I did sort of noticed James was becoming more handsome in senior year.” Kaela blushed. It was true. She thought James looked good in a tux.

“Yeah, you stared at him all night.” Lance grinned. “Basically drooling.”

Kaela growled and wished her arm would heal up after taking the medication, she would punch him on the head. She now was blushing deep red. “S-Shut up, bonehead.”

“Heh, I won’t. But I won’t tell him about your feelings until you confess your feelings to James.” Lance said with Kaela giving him unamused look. “Hey, I’m serious. Promise. Oh, before we leave tomorrow. I came to give you this.”

He went to grab something in his bag and got out a little box. He presented to Kaela with a smile. “You can open it.”

Kaela smiled, accepting the gift he had bough for her. She opened it and got the wrap out, seeing a pen with a turtle key chain attached on the end of the pen. “It’s for you to write that journal that Allura gave you.” Lance smiled.

“Oh, thank you, Lance.” Kaela smiled and he gave her one last hug.

“You’re welcome.” Lance replied, pulling away from the hug and then grabbed her shoulder. “Please, look after my family as well. And the troublemakers as well.”

“I will. And my mom already have given Keith the brownies you boys love.” Kaela smiled.

“Great!” Lance exclaimed. Then James came in with Lance’s order and some extra fries that his dad had made. James and Lance both talked outside with Mr. Griffin talking to Kaela by the door.

“Are you sure you can handle working in the restaurant after they go to university, sweetheart?” Mr. Griffin asked.

“Yes, I will be fine. Since now I work on Fridays, I can live with that.” Kaela smiled while assuring him. Mr. Griffin nodded and then let her go back to her house with James walking her home.

James and Kaela arrived at her house with Keith putting everything in his car. “Sorry, that I couldn’t come to the restaurant. I was fixing the car.”

“It’s all good. She took her medication.” James said gesturing to Kaela who was greeted by Kosmo at the doorstep. “And what time are we leaving?”

“At 10:30am in the morning.” Keith replied. “And with that, we are leaving our homes.”

“Yeah, felt like yesterday we were high school students.” James chuckled looking at each other’s houses and Lance’s across the street. They both saw Lance’s family were celebrating in the living room. Kaela walked up to the boys and smirked.

“I say 10 bucks that Lance will cry after saying goodbye.” Kaela grinned.

“Hmm, I say before.” Keith said to his sister as he wrapped his arm around her.

“Um, Keith, is it, okay I talk to Kaela?” James asked, Keith looked at the two and then smiled softly. He nodded and let the two talk as he walked inside with Kosmo following him.

With Keith inside the house, James and Kaela stood in a long awkward silence. Kaela turned to him and he got out a present. She looked at the bag in confusion and then held the present in her hands. She looked inside the bag and got out a small box. She looked at the blushing James who looked away.

“Just open it.”

“Heh, okay.” Kaela giggled. She opened the red box and revealed a ring. She gasped seeing it was her father’s ring with the red and purple gem in the center. “You fixed it!”

“Yeah, I thought now would be the good time to give you this ring. I was up all night fixing it.” James said shyly as he rubbed his neck nervously while his other hand was sweating nervously. “There is something I wanted to say to you someday. I know it’s cruel to have you to wait, but I just wanted to tell when the right time comes.”

Kaela smiled and wore her fixed ring on her left finger on her left hand. Where she normally wears her ring. She giggled at his shyness and nervousness. “It’s okay, Jim, I can wait.”

“You sure?” James asked, looking in her shining purple eyes.

“Yes, I can. You focus on your studies.” Kaela encouraged him with a smile. James still wanted to tell her how he feels but he thought it was too sudden to tell her before he leaves for university. He looked at her, watching her admiring her ring.

“Jimmy! Dad needs you to wash the dishes!” Anne shouted out from her bedroom window.

James flinched when she shouted out to him and saw Kaela was laughing in amusement. “Okay, I’ll leave you to your work. I need to get going and make dinner since my mom is coming in early to see Keith and you boys off.” Kaela smiled as he nodded.

“Yeah, I’ll do that.” James chuckled and then kissed her on the cheek before leaving. “See you tomorrow.”

Kaela stood frozen near her fence as she watched James walking down the footpath to his house but nearly tripped over. “I’m okay! See you in the morning, Ella!” James called out to her as he went inside his house. Kaela giggled in amusement and walked inside her house to start making dinner with Keith making miso soup and she had started with some dumplings and pork BBQ bun.

“When is Mom coming back home?” Kaela asked as she made congee with Kosmo barking, wanting some food. Keith gave him some food in his bowl and let him sit to enjoy his meal.

“She said she’ll be here precisely at 5:30pm.” Keith replied as he fried some chicken. Kaela could smell the delicious chicken that her brother was cooking. She was putting some more fish balls in the soup and heard their mom’s car pulled into the garage.

The front door opened, and their mother came in. “Hello! Oh, my, you cooked a lot of food! Delicious! Let’s get this feast started!” Krolia exclaimed excitedly with Kosmo barking loudly and jumped everywhere in the kitchen.

The Kogane’s ate their dinner in the lounge room, watching a movie happily chattering and laughing while Keith got out his camera out, filming his last night with his family. He had started to film their moments as a promise from their father. He had made many, many documents in his camera. He placed the camera, showing them eating their dinner and watched the tv with Kosmo laying on their mother’s lap. Kaela had her guitar out with Keith filming her playing a song while singing. Then the next thing, mother and daughter washed the dishes while Keith had his turned to play the guitar.

They stayed in the lounge room. It was big enough for them to fit for sleeping. Keith and Kaela both slept next to each other with their mother taking picture of them one last time. She smiled fondly at her children. She was proud that Keith was finally going to university but felt bad for Kaela. She couldn’t attend with her older brother as she hoped.

(~)

In the next morning, Lance and James got up at 8:00am to get their stuff ready in the car. Lance and James are in James’s car while Keith has his own car. Lance couldn’t learn how to drive a car since he had a lot of things on his plate looking after his family whereas Keith and James. They already have their licence in driving and had enough money to pay.

Keith woke up at 8:15pm and ate breakfast while seeing Lance was greeted by his neighbours and gave him some food to eat. Keith looked over on the floor and saw Kaela was waking up and sat up. She yawned and stretched. “Morning.”

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Keith chuckled as he drank his coffee.

“I can make breakfast.” Kaela said tiredly and tied up her hair in a ponytail. She started to cook some eggs with some fried rice and some leftover fried chicken. She heard their mother was getting up and got the sheets from the floor and put it in their laundry and kissed Keith on the head.

She was very quiet and knew that she is both happy and sad. Keith was really going to college. Kaela as well. She wanted him to be happy. She wanted him to be free and live his life. Then they heard Mr. Griffin coming in with some food for the trip.

He greeted Keith with a happy smile and Kaela offered him some breakfast while Krolia goes out o greet Mr and Mr. McClain her regards and Mr. Griffin as well after eating the food Kaela had made him. “They all are misty-eyed.” Keith chuckled in amusement.

“Heh, yeah they all do. Remember our bet?” Kaela asked with a smirk.

“I do remember, baby girl.” Keith mirrored her smirk before she goes up to change in her clothes but then, she saw James was waiting for her to go into her room. He was all ready and was waiting for her. Kaela and James always look through the window and text each other. They got their phones out and started texting.

**Jim:**

_You saw my dad?_

**Ella:**

_Yes, and he was very misty-eyed earlier. He congratulated Keith as soon as he saw him in the kitchen. LOL. Never seen your dad like that._

**Jim:**

_LOL. He was like that all morning and Anne had started to cry as soon as he woke up. Do me a favour and look after her? While you look after yourself?_

**Ella:**

_Of course, Griffin. I will. Promise. Now, let me change and you have to do some packing._

Kaela giggled and then shut the curtains while James shook his head with a smile. He got the boxes out and went downstairs and saw Anne was giving him something. “What’s this?”

“It was from Mom. Dad wanted me to give it to you.” Anne replied and gave him the large box with a card. James smiled and then he put the box down. He opened his present and saw a new camera inside it. He chuckled and looked at it with amazement. He read the card and saw his mother’s handwriting.

_“Good luck in college, my baby boy. Wish you all the love and happiness. Love Mum.”_

“Thank you, Anne.” James hugged his sister. “Now, since I am going to college. I want you to be honest with Dad and if you needed help. Mrs. McClain, Ms. Kogane and Ella are here to help you. Got it?”

“Yup!” Anne smiled with a nod.

James put his present in his camera bag and saw Lance was getting his surfboard in along with his guitar. “Hey, Lance, why do you have this box?” James asked, showing him a box that no one shall know.

“Dude! I don’t want to disappoint my parents. You know we needed protection!” Lance hissed with James rolling his eyes knowing his friend is always the playboy in their friendship group. They both turned to see Kaela was helping Keith to put his stuff away while he gets ready.

James walked across the street and helped her. “Thanks.” Kaela smiled.

“You are giving him your surfboard?” James asked seeing her surfboard in Keith’s car.

“Yeah, thought it would be nice if we switched. I have his in my room.” Kaela replied as she put the rest of the boxes in the back while James had helped her with the rest, putting them in the back seat.

He heard their new dog, Kosmo was barking and ran up to him, licking his shoe with Keith walking out in his new printed jumper and jeans made by Kaela. James was wearing his new printed jumper that he got from Kaela weeks ago.

Lance was finally getting his today. He was really excited to see a blue lion on the front of his jumper. He was shouting out to Kaela across the street. “YES! Thank you, Phoenix!” Lance calls her Phoenix since she loves the bird and always painted them on her canvas and printed journals.

James’s printed jumper was a phoenix as well and had requested it was a fire phoenix and her phoenix was water and her jumper was purple while his was red as well. But different shade of red compared to Keith’s. “Oh, I forgot something. Hold on.” Keith said as he ran up to the stairs.

Kaela and James were putting the final boxes in Keith’s car and Lance came by with some brownies that he got from Kaela’s mom. “How many pieces did you eat?” James asked, seeing him all hyper.

“Um, 4 pieces.” Lance smiled nervously.

“You are so throwing up during your stops in your trip.” Kaela deadpanned as she laid on the roof of the car while reading something on her phone. “What? Katie Holt, daughter of Professor Holt is in Altea University, teaching bio-science for the first semester. She’s the one you bumped into twice in the mall.”

“What? She’s in the same university as us?!” Lance exclaimed almost dropping the brownies onto the ground.

“Yeah, she is. she graduated from high school early and attending college.” Kaela said showing them the page of their university’s website on her phone.

Lance grumbled and looked away, mumbling something underneath his breath. James chuckled. “He is so going to be spending his time messing around with her.”

“Oh, I can definitely see that.” Kaela giggled and then Keith came back with a small box and gave it to her.

“Oh, all you boys don’t have to give me anything.” Kaela smiled gratefully and then opened her last present. She got out a purple lion key chain. She could tell that he had painted it. She now has tears forming and she hugged him tightly in his arms. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Keith smiled and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

All morning, they all had their stuff ready and were ready to depart. Lance was with his family saying their goodbyes, as well as James. Anne was hugging him around his neck. He kissed her on her forehead while comforting him. He hugged his father’s friends and co-workers in the restaurant. Keith was saying his goodbyes to his mother who was hugging him tightly.

Kaela hugged Lance tightly and he was crying before he even went inside the car. She lost her bet to her brother and gave him her money. Keith kissed her on the cheek and got his camera out and filmed the goodbyes from their families and friends. James took photos in his camera and took photos of Kaela’s beautiful smile with her hair blowing in the wind.

Lance got into the car with James driving. Keith was in his car and put his camera next to him and turned on the engine. They started to depart for go to Altea University. “Call when you get to the apartment!” Krolia called out to them.

“And don’t forget to get settled in!” Mr. McClain cried out to them as he waved at the boys. Mr. Griffin was holding Anne in his arms, waving at James. he was holding her tightly as she didn’t want James to leave and it was hard to keep her calm.

James turned to Kaela and saw tears were rolling down her cheeks. He held her and lifted her off the ground with her legs wrapping around his waist. They both hugged each other tightly in each other’s embrace. He didn’t want to go but he wanted to go university to pursue his dream. Kaela let go of him and he put her down on the ground. They both pressed their foreheads together and James kissed her on her forehead affectionately before he went to his car with Lance waving at his family with tears rolling down his cheeks.

Kaela was holding Keith hand as he was slowly driving away. They both didn’t want to let go until Keith started to drive faster with his sister running after his car with him driving away from her sight. She had slowly stopped running and panted tiredly. She blew a kiss to the boys with James looking at her in his rear mirror. He sighed and drove from behind Keith’s car to drive to Altea University, heading to their new lives while Kaela stays back to ensure her health does improve and possibly live longer to see them succeed.


	3. Shall Prayers Be Heard?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After settling in their new home and new school, Keith grew more anxious about his sister’s condition but still has high hopes she’ll be healed. Meanwhile, James was still pondering over the thought of him confessing his love for his best friend, will he be able to confess his feelings or he won’t?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the third chapter! I hope you all like it! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading and please comment and give feedback.

Keith was driving behind James and Lance while he was checking the map in car and checked if they were going to the right way to their apartment in Altean Village. They went past some shops and buildings, tall skyscrapers and they had to make some stops along the way. Lance was throwing up in the first hour of eating the sweets that Kaela had baked.

“This is why you shouldn’t eat them.” James said.

“Oh, please, I take…” He gagged. “It. Besides, we are almost there to our apartment, right?”

Keith checked his map and smiled. He showed the map to his friends. “Yup. We’re almost there. It’s just in other few blocks.”

“Then we can get our stuff ready and then we can check out the mall.” James smiled as he got a text from Kaela, saying she has work. “Your sister’s working.” Keith nodded, also getting the text from her. He wished he is there with her, back at home.

The boys went back in their cars and drove in front of their apartment and saw some of their new neighbours were really friendly. Some of their new neighbours were movers and they helped the boys to get settled in.

James saw his dad’s friend and had him get settled with his new desk and room furnished. Keith was looking in room, seeing it was bigger than Lance’s room. Keith had put his surfboard on the side with his bag and got his boxes into the apartment until he saw the girl that Lance always bump into. Then his jaw dropped when he saw Allura!

“Oh, wow, what a small world! You live in this apartment building as well.” Allura smiled, looking from behind her. “Now we are neighbours across the halls.”

“Yeah, we just got here.” Keith smiled.

“Oh, so you are starting tomorrow or next week?” Allura asked. “Are you settling good?”

“We are going to start next week. And we are settling slowly.” Keith replied as he looked at his two friends inside their apartment. Lance exclaimed softly in shock to see Katie beside her.

“Y-You guys know each other?” Katie asked with her popping her chewing gum.

“Yes, Katie, when I visited my father, these are the boys I was telling you about.” Allura said, turning to her friend.

“Huh. I thought there was a four of them.” Katie thought.

“My sister has an illness and cannot attend university.” Keith said shortly with Lance standing by his side. Seeing Katie standing beside Allura.

“Oh, I’m sorry. I hope she does feel better.” Katie said. “But I’ve heard from Allura that she really doesn’t have enough time to live. But all I know is that she’ll be proud of you taking this path or something.”

Allura whispered to Keith. “She is still working on her socializing skills.”

“Gotcha.” Keith whispered back as Allura smiled and turned to Lance.

“I do believe you already met Katie Holt. During in one of your uh, encounters in the mall.” Allura said to Lance

“Yeah, twice.” Lance said, remembering two of his encounter with the young petite girl in front of him. Katie glared at the tall young man standing in front of her. They both looked away from each other.

“S-so since we don’t have anything to do today. Mind if Katie and I help? We don’t have any classes today.” Allura offered with a smile.

“Allura!”

“Sure, I don’t see any problems with that. James?” Keith turned to James who was holding a box in his hands.

“Yeah, the more the merrier.” James smiled with Lance growling and mumbling underneath his breath. The three young adults looked at their respective friends, seeing that they won’t get along so soon. “Shall we get started before I make a phone call?”

(~)

All day, the girls helped the boys to get them settled until Katie gasped in shock. “You play these games?! I’m a fan!”

Lance’s eyes widened and then looked at her gobsmacked. “W-Wait, you’re a gamer?”

“Uh, of course. I play under Green Lion.” Katie replied as Lance whimpered in fear.

“You okay?” Katie asked, looking at him confused.

Lance nodded quickly and then went up to the boys as he checked his phone to an app that keeps on track on his game status. His name was Blue Lion and saw his score was less than Green Lion which is Katie’s name. He realised a girl has beaten him on a game. Lance whimpered in fear and was more determined to beat her high score in one of the games.

The two boys are enjoying seeing Lance being so competitive around a girl who is a gamer and who had beaten him in one of the video games. James patted him on the back while Keith thanked Allura and Katie for their help at their door. “Thanks for that. How can we repay you?” Keith asked.

“Oh, no. No need. It’s the least we could do. Katie and I will give you a tour in the campus grounds on your first day.” Allura smiled. “We better get going. See you at the front gate of the campus.”

Keith smiled and closed the door behind him, he heard James was talking to Kaela who was with Anne in the restaurant helping her with homework. “Great. Now she is going to the McClain’s for a playdate while you go out shopping with Veronica?” James asked.

“Yes, we are actually going now. Mom left for another shift.” Kaela replied as she crossed the street with Anne by her side. Keith came into the video chat. “Hey, Keith! I almost done with my art studio.”

“That’s great, baby girl. And also, we met Katie here. You know the player ‘Green Lion’?” Keith asked her.

“Yeah?” Kaela raised an eyebrow as they went in the McClain house and greeted the family inside with Anne playing with Lance’s niece and nephew.

“It’s Katie. The girl that Lance always bumps into.” James finished for Keith.

Kaela gaped at the phone and shook her head. “No!”

“Yes!” All three boys nodded.

“Wow, you’ve met your soulmate, Lance.” Kaela chuckled as she let Veronica greet the boys as well as Lance’s parents. Lance was fuming and Veronica could totally see that her younger brother has a crush on a girl he bumped into and lost her in a game.

James and Keith find it really entertaining and Veronica returned the phone to Kaela who had her hair up in a bun with a hair stick. She looked like she was going to paint the spare room with aqua blue and green on the walls and the ceiling will be dark blue.

“Are you remaking the study room for my niece and nephew?” Lance asked.

“Yes, they requested as soon as you guys left. I just needed some more bigger brushes.” Kaela said as she angled her phone to face the wall, where she is painting. The boys saw the painting on the wall, it looked like it’s almost finished.

“So, how’s the place over there?” Kaela asked.

“It looks great! They even have the biggest park here. Lots of space for us to run and great shops too. It has a bigger bookshop.” James smiled as he got his phone in his hand. “I’ll send you a video out of our trip.”

“Oh please, I want to see. Especially Lance throwing up the sweets he ate.” Kaela grinned.

“Hey!” Lance exclaimed offended as he pouted as he placed the shelf next to the tv and then placed some picture frames on top. James had sent the video to her phone. Keith had taken Kaela’s surfboard into his room and pulled out his boxes and put them to the side to get them sorted later.

James held his phone and shown her the apartment. They got everything furnished already and had seen the three rooms in the halls. “We are just getting started and we are planning to go and grab a bite out in the restaurant.”

“That’s good. Oh, your dad took a day off and spent some time with his friends. I am going to look after Anne. Veronica offered as well, and we are planning to take her to her school in the first thing in the morning.” Kaela said as she painted a large stroke on the wall to make a waterfall.

“Thanks and make sure she does her homework.” James smiled, grateful that his childhood friend was helping out to raise Anne as she grew up without a mother. Krolia helped as well as she offered to teach her self-defence.

“What time are you guys starting your classes?” Kaela asked seeing Lance coming to James’s side to join in the chat.

“We start on a Monday at 11am.” Lance said looking at their papers. “Also, there will be a day where you can come and visit us.”

Kaela smiled as she created the blue skies on the wall. She heard Veronica coming up. “Hey, Ella, there is a cute guy in front of your house. He is hot.” Veronica smiled as she fanned herself.

Keith and Lance were both alarmed by this and looked at the camera carefully to see her reaction. James just stood still and watched her holding the camera. She put down the paint brushes down as she walked down the stairs and saw it was Lotor. She groaned. “It’s only Lotor.”

“You sure?” Lance asked sternly. He does not like Lotor. He was a classmate from their high school. He hated the guy for nearly humiliating her in front of everyone in the entire school. He wished he could’ve punched him in the face. To knock out his perfect teeth out of his mouth.

“Yes, I am sure. He is just standing in front of the fence.” Kaela turned the camera to face Kaela’s house.

“Wow, he certainly doesn’t give up.” Keith scoffed, not liking Lotor as well. One time, he tried to flirt with his sister in the cafeteria. He ended up harassing her. Kaela did everything she could to defend herself and she flipped him over the table.

“Just ignore her, baby girl.” Keith said sternly as he looked over the checklist they had. “Lance, get your boxes inside your room. James and I are ready to go out and eat.”

“Hold on! I’m still putting the rest of it in the other room!” Lance said putting his surfboard and guitar away in his room and closed the door. “Okay, I’m ready.”

“Okay, Ella, we are going now to celebrate. Text you later?” James asked.

“Hmm, I don’t know. I’ll be having my nails done tomorrow with Veronica and Rachel.” Kaela grinned playfully with James pouting. “Heh, okay, okay, I will be texting you when I tuck Anne to bed and feed Kosmo.”

“Great. Make sure you take your medications.” James smiled.

“Will do. Go, have fun.” Kaela smiled as they both ended the call and she immediately felt something in her throat. She gagged with Rachel knowing what was going on.

“Veronica! She’s gonna—Oh, she’s heading to the toilet. I’ll get her medical bag.” Rachel shouted as she ran across the street and Mrs. McClain and Veronica ran up to the toilet seeing Kaela had thrown up blood.

Mr. McClain took the little ones in another room with Lance’s brothers calling ambulance and Rachel got back from Kaela’s house to get the medical bag. “I got it.”

“Ella, dear, let’s get you have your medication. The ambulance is on their way.” Mrs. McClain soothed her as she rubbed her back with blood coming out of her lungs. They all didn’t get why she’s suddenly sick again.

She coughed out some blood out on the floor and threw up in the toilet. “The ambulance is on their way and Krolia has a late shift, she will be coming back later.” Lance’s brother said to his mother as she looked at the young girl worriedly.

Mr. Griffin appeared in the bathroom and saw her in a critical condition. “Have you called Krolia?”

“We have. She says she has a late shift, but she is coming soon.” Mrs. McClain answered his question frantically. “Should we call the boys?”

“No.” Kaela spoke up. “No. I want them to focus on their studies.” Everyone looked at the young woman with worried looks with Kaela wiping her mouth with a tissue and heard doctors coming, rushing inside the toilet. Later that afternoon, she was taken to the hospital again for a check up. Krolia came to the hospital immediately and watched over her while the doctor analysed her lungs with everything seemed to be fine, but her breathing was becoming more slower than usual. She can’t take extreme emotions such as heartbreak, excitement or even love.

Kaela returned back home that night with Krolia watching her getting inside with Kosmo barking and licking her hand. She sighed deeply. “Heath, what should I do with our baby girl? She is so young. Full of life and hope.”

Kaela went in her room as she got out her phone with a purple Lion and a phoenix chain. She looked through her messages, all 37 texts messages. And 27 missed calls from Lance. She sighed. “I really don’t want them to be worried.”

“And yet, they should know.” Krolia said as she went inside her daughter’s room. “They would be worried about you. Especially James.”

Kaela nodded as she held her phone close to her, seeing her photo of James, Keith, and Lance with her at a carnival near the beach. It was a few years on Lance’s birthday. They were all still in high school and she had taken the photo and set it as a wallpaper. She had always loved her boys, but she doesn’t want to them to get worried all the time. She tried praying to God, asking Him to heal her.

(~)

Keith, Lance, and James walked into the hallways of their university on their first day. Allura came to them with a smile. “Morning, you all are in time. Ready to see your new classrooms?”

“Yes, we are all and hello, ladies.” Lance winked at the girls who were looking at Lance as they walked by. They all giggled and walked away with smiles on their faces.

James rolled his eyes playfully. “Focus on what we need to do here, McClain.”

“Sorry about that. He’s a womaniser.” Keith chuckled as he looked at Allura’s clear blue crystal eyes. His sister was right. He is crushing hard on her so much and he hides it away from her.

“It’s all good. So, have you received your timetables?” Allura asked with Katie coming up to her side with her phone. Typing away with headphones on, listening to music. She looked up and saw Lance who stood still seeing her in the hallway with a button up shirt and a t-shirt with her hair in a ponytail with green streaks. She also wore wristbands on her right wrist and wore a black plants.

“Hmm, you and Lance are in music classrooms. You are in the same classes.” Allura noted looking at their schedules. She also looked at James’s with a smile. “You’re a photographer?”

“I freelance. But I want to learn a few new skills.” James replied.

“Please, you take photos of Kaela whenever she is painting, surfing and during carnivals.” Lance spoke up. “He loves taking pictures of Kaela, his childhood crush.” James groaned in annoyance and Keith just grinned. Knowing that James has a crush on his sister for very long time and he waited for the time when he eventually will confess his feelings to Kaela.

“And your sister is the one who has an illness?” Katie asked Keith.

Keith nodded slowly with Allura looking at him with a sympathetic smile. Then the two girls had shown them around and saw the art classroom where Kaela was going to study when she had been accepted in university. The boys imagined her going into competitions, gaining more talent and skills from painting and drawing. She would’ve lived the dream to become a great artist one day.

(~)

Kaela was working in the restaurant with Mr. Griffin keeping an eye on her. Making sure she was alright to keep working. He had made her resting hours a bit longer so she could rest up and keep up to take her medications and in between breaks, she would pick up his daughter, Anne. During her night shift, she would help him prepare dinner while waiting for her mother to return home.

“Honey, could you please make sure that your mother does eat? She looks like a zombie the other day and has not eaten anything at all.” Mr. Griffin chuckled.

“I’ll make sure to do that, Mr. Griffin.” Kaela smiled, grabbing the plastic bags, and walked out of his house to her home. She was thinking about how long the boys were in university. It has been two weeks. She hasn’t been able to tell them what had happened. She wanted them to focus on their dreams.

She walked inside and saw Kosmo was already sleeping. She sighed and placed the leftover food on the counter and went straight to get the mail. She got a few letters from the boys and had given them photos of them with Allura and Katie, the girl who Lance exclaimed to be Green Lion in the video game they all play.

She also got letters from her doctors and had given her tips on how to improve her breathing. She nodded and decided to keep the letters from her doctors and put it in her files. She looked across the road seeing Veronica was coming towards her. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Kaela greeted softly.

“How are you feeling?” Veronica asked.

“I have been good. But uh, winter is coming back. It’ll be much far more worse.” Kaela replied bitterly.

Veronica nodded in understanding. And then sighed sharply. “I told Lance what happened two weeks ago.” Kaela looked at her and sighed heavily, looking away from her. “I know, I know you don’t want me to tell him, but he is my brother and your best friend since childhood.”

“What did he say?” Kaela asked, biting her lips nervously.

“He didn’t say except… he has been praying that you will be healed.” Veronica replied, as she fidget with her hands. “So have we all. We all are praying for you to be healed.”

“But what if I am not meant to be healed?” Kaela asked, whispering, fearing for her death, how it would affect her family and friends.

“Ella, you are a force. You are an angel that God had blessed your mother and father. They love you. You are a gift to your brother. He loves you so much. As well as James. And Lance.” Veronica whispered with them holding hands tightly. “Don’t forget that you have people that really, really care about you.”

Kaela and Veronica hugged each other tightly and then saw snowflakes was falling down on them. Appearing slowly. They both pulled away and Veronica looked back at her house, seeing her parents were waiting for her. “I better get going.”

The girls said their goodbyes with Kaela coming back inside and closed the door behind her. She looked at the time. 7:30pm. She still has to take her medication and walked into the bathroom. She looked at her face, seeing her pale face. Her eyes were red, and she always feel so tired and weary. She sighed sharply and washed her face.

She heard her phone beeping and saw it was Keith calling her. She wiped her face and then answered the call. “Hey, how was your first day?” Kaela asked, masking her sadden face from her brother.

“It was great. Except for Lance flirting with every girl he has come across in the campus.” Keith chuckled. “Lance and James are out to get more school supplies.”

“Oh, okay. And uh, can you please, tell James that his dad wants him to call when he gets the chance?” Kaela asked.

“Sure, and uh, well, I saw the art room today. Some people were asking of you are still attending the campus and I told your teachers that you won’t be able to make it due to your illness.” Keith said slowly as he ate his dinner.

“It’s all good. Keith, it happens. These type of stuff happens.” Kaela said as she sat on her bed with Kosmo laying down on the floor, sleeping.

“I know. It’s just…. We sort of uh, got a room for you here in case you are visiting.” Keith said softly as he looked at the photo frame of Kaela surfing. The photo was taken by James last year during their Sunday hangouts at the beach.

“That’s sweet of you, Keith. But I don’t think I’ll be visiting soon. I’ll be busy taking care of myself, looking after Anne. Working at the restaurant. Making sure Mom does eat.” Kaela said to her. “Speaking of Mom, she has bee acting weird.”

“In what kind of way?” Keith asked sceptically as he drank his water.

“I don’t know. Love struck kind of way?” Kaela suggested.

Keith spit out water from his mouth and coughed. “W-What? Really? She’s seeing someone?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. I don’t even know anyone from the force except for Uncle Kolivan.” Kaela replied as she walked down the stairs from her bedroom, decided to make her own dinner. She looked into her pantry. She put her phone on speaker and placed it on the island counter.

“Kolivan? Hmm I doubt he does like her.” Keith said, also putting his phone on speaker and heard the doors were opening, seeing Lance and James had come back from shopping for supplies.

“Lance and James are here now.” Keith said to his sister.

“Hey, Ella!” The two boys shouted.

“Hey, boys. First day and you’re already flirting with other girls.” Kaela teased.

Lance grumbled underneath his breath. James laughed wholeheartedly. “He flirted at least, ten girls.”

“That’s the new record.” Kaela chuckled in amusement. They all talked all evening until it was time for them to go to sleep for the second day of college. Her mom came hope with a smile on her face. Which really made her confused. One time she went back home was, she was talking on the phone with someone else. She hoped that the person behind the phone was worth it.

(~)

Two months past, things had gotten smoothly in college. Keith and Lance were learning everyday with James entering competitions and taking photos of scenarios. They also made a new friend, named Hunk Garrett. Who is majoring in cooking. He had invited the group to a barbeque with the girls. His food was fantastic and they all quickly became friends. They were having their barbeque near the beach of Altea and Keith was playing his guitar while watching the sunset. He always watch the sunset with his sister.

“Hello, is this seat taken?” Allura asked him, standing a few feet away from him. Keith smiled and let her sit next to her. Allura loved the tune that Keith was playing on his guitar, she smiled shyly and watched him playing the tune.

“Kaela liked this tune. It’s a song she had heard from a movie. She really liked it.” Keith smiled at her. “You play guitar?”

“No. I have not.” Allura chuckled softly.

Keith nodded slowly and looked behind her seeing Lance and James were preparing themselves to surf with Hunk cooking more food while Katie was reading a book while listening to music with her headphones on.

Keith looked back at Allura who had a book in her hand. “Kaela likes that book too.”

“Yes, my father always read me this book after my mother had passed.” Allura smiled at him as she closed the book. “Your sister had told me that even those people had lost their lives, their story always counts to be heard. To hear their struggles, pain, and suffering. They deserve to be heard.”

“That’s her.” Keith chuckled as he stopped playing the tune and offered her to play the guitar. “Here. I can teach you.”

“Oh, no. No. I am good.” Allura laughed nervously.

Lance nudged James on the arm, causing him to look where Keith and Allura were. They both smiled, seeing Keith was teaching her how to play guitar. James whistled and then took the picture of the sight with the perfect shot of the sun.

(~)

Lance emerged from the water and carried his surfboard up to the shore with Katie throwing him his blue towel with his initials on it. Made by Kaela. He dried himself and saw next to Katie who was playing her video games while chewing on her green gum. “Don’t you, uh… swim?” Lance asked awkwardly.

Katie looked at him strangely and put her switch down and looked at the horizon. She sighed. “No. I uh, don’t really swim that much.” Katie replied timidly.

Lance nodded in understanding. And looked down at the video game of Killbot. “Still trying to beat my score?”

Katie grinned at him and looked away from him. “It is hard. Been trying to beat it for three hours.”

“Well, you need to loosen up a bit. Come on.” Lance stood up, offering his hand to her. “Come on. Let’s go.”

“Go where?” Pidge asked.

“To the water.” Lance smirked at her and held her hand with her trying to get away from his hold. They both squirmed and laughed around. Trying to get one into the water. Lance held her in his arms until she pushed him into the water.

Keith and Allura laughed seeing them having a water fight with James taking more photos of them. he had wished he could have spent the day with her. He looked at his phone and saw the background photo. It was a picture of her at high school graduation.

He went into text messages and was about to text her, but hesitated. He doesn’t know why. He put his phone back in his bag. He prepared to out his camera in his camera bag with Hunk giving him some food.

“Oh, your girlfriend? She’s a beauty.” Hunk complimented.

“Heh, I wish. Ella is just a childhood friend of mine and is Keith’s sister.” James smiled shyly. “She’s way out of my league.”

“Come on, I am sure you’ll pull through to tell her how you feel. I mean, you known her for a very long time. She must have feelings for you as well.” Hunk said to James who looked at the photo of Kaela. He was pondering on the thought of confessing to her about his feelings he had held for her.

“How do you think she’s handling this illness she has?” Hunk asked.

James sighed and looked at her photos of herself. “She’s terrified in the inside but on the outside, she’s a force. She can go through with this. I liked that about her. She believes that she can be healed knowing she’ll die someday. I have been praying for her recovery from the illness she has.”

Hunk nodded in understanding. “Well, even you think that it’s too late. You can still be together with her. It’s not too late to do what you really do want to do. To make her happy.”

James nodded with smile, grateful that he was helping him to get his act together. In the few weeks, he’ll go back home and confess his feelings for her. It’s time that he finally tells her.

(~)

Kaela was sitting in her art studio looking at her paintings and her brushes. She was nearly done with her piece and smiled as she made a few touches on the lower part of the canvas, she had winced when she felt a sharp pain in her lower part of her abdomen. Kosmo whined, looking up at Kaela.

“It’s alright, boy. I am fine.” Kaela comforted her pup and heard her mother was calling out to her for dinner. It was going to be hard coming down the stairs.

Krolia was making some pumpkin soup and had toasted some garlic bread that James’s father had brought for the Kogane’s. She looked over her shoulder and saw Kaela in a wheelchair, already at the dining table. Setting up the plates and was about to stand up. “Oh, Ella, no. No. Don’t stand up.” Krolia said to her softly.

“Mom… I am fine. I just… can’t really take it anymore.” Kaela sighed in defeat.

“I know, Ella, but you heard what the doctor said. He wants you to calm your heart. And it’s time for a new routine other than surfing like you always used to do.” Krolia sighed sharply, looking at her daughter who is now bound to the wheelchair for at least a while.

It has been two months since they had left, and Kaela had never have the courage to tell the boys about her current situation. Being in the wheelchair and time…. time was running out for her. She only has a few months to live before she leaves this world behind. “Sweetheart. It’s time to tell them. Tell the boys. No more hiding. They can help.” Krolia suggested.

“But I want them to achieve their dreams and study hard. I don’t want them to lose focus just because of me.” Kaela pointed out as she held her mother’s shaking hand with tears flowing down. “Mom… I’ll be fine. I am not afraid to die knowing that they’ll achieve their dream. But I am afraid that I might not be there for them when it will be the last time, they’ll be able to see me.”

Krolia’s lips quivered and sobbed as she hugged her daughter around her waist, kneeling down to her knees. Mother and daughter hugged each other with tears flowing down their cheeks. Kosmo whined with ears dropping and nuzzled against Krolia’s legs, comforting the two women. 


	4. Girl on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaela, the McClain sister and Anne all went to visit the boys to attend the University festival. Thinking this could be a chance for James to confess his feelings for Kaela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! Another new chapter! I'll be posting the next one after this! 
> 
> Sorry if i have been gone for quite some time and I have been meaning to post this sooner but got busy. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy reading! You may comment and give feedback.

After a few tests runs with the doctor, Kaela was able to walk again and had a break from using the wheelchair for a while and got back to work again but only for a short amount of time. She also has been collecting some groceries for herself and her mother.

“Here you go, Kosmo.” Kaela smiled giving him his dog food and then she went on with her paintings for the whole day while watching tv since she has nothing to do until she heard Rachel and Veronica coming in excitedly and giggled. Much to her confusion. She looked at them in confusion and put down her brushes.

“What is wrong?” Kaela asked the girls.

“Oh, nothing, we got you this!” Rachel squealed, giving her a purple floral dress with some white sandals.

“Thank you, Rach, but what’s the occasion? It’s not my birthday. My birthday is not until November.” Kaela noted.

“Nope, we are going to…. Altea to visit them! We got Anne ready to meet her brother and you meeting the boys. So, get ready, I had already talked about this to your mother.” Veronica exclaimed excitedly.

Kaela was left standing speechless and decided to go along with it. She knew visiting the boys would be great and it will be a long travel for Anne as well. She put wiped her paint brushes and suddenly felt a throbbing pain in her abdomen.

(~)

Keith made sure that the apartment is all set well, except for the lounge room where Lance, Hunk and Pidge were playing their video games. He and James have been making some lunch while Allura was getting ready for their hangout when Kaela, Anne and Lance’s sister come by and visit them.

Keith got a few texts messages saying that Kosmo wants to come and visit them. James also had called his father, seeing that the restaurant is becoming more popular since he had gone for university.

“You think Ella is alright? She has been weird in those phone calls.” James said to Keith who was looking at his laptop for part time jobs. “You think she’s hiding something?”

“I am not sure. She seemed… fine. She looked pale during our last call last night.” Keith noted as he turned off his laptop. He heard the door opened and saw Allura was coming in with some tickets.

“Got the tickets for everyone. And Katie, your brother sent you a package.” Allura called out to her friend. Lance paused the game for her and let Katie grab her package. Hunk noticed he had a fond smile for her.

“Ugh, forget it.” Lance muttered with his cheeks blushing deep red.

“Oh, boy! It’s a new jacket!” Katie grinned as she put it on and they all saw it was a Green Lion printed on the front.

“Why is that design so similar?” Keith asked with a deadpanned look. He could see it was similar to his jumper as well as Lance’s. The design, there is no mistake that Kaela had sent her printed jumper.

“Oh yeah, I got in contact with your sister on the web, I requested for a Green Lion Jumper.” Katie smiled, looking at her jumper. “Oh, and a key chain. Allura just ordered hers last night.”

“Yes, I truly admired the art she had done so I called her in for a request.” Allura smiled.

“Do you know what time the sisters are coming?” Hunk asked.

James checked his text messages without anyone noticing. He saw that Kaela hasn’t been replying to some of his text messages from last night. He doesn’t know why she was not answering them. She was definitely hiding something from him and from all of them.

Then he heard a ding from his phone it was a photo of her and Anne in the car. He smiled brightly. “They are on their way now.”

“Perfect, I shall get the dessert ready. Um, Keith…would you… like to help me?” Allura asked shyly with a blush on her cheeks.

“Y-Yeah, yeah… Sure, I mean, yeah, I can help.” Keith stammered as he walked towards the kitchen.

“Hey, James, we should get more drinks you know, for your sister. And more sleeping bags.” Lance suggested to James, not taking off his eyes of the TV.

“Hmm, maybe you and Katie can go and get them. I will be busy helping Hunk to get some food that Anne might like.” James said to Lance with a smile, knowing that he knew what was being planned. He winked at him, giving him the chance to have time alone with Katie.

Everyone went to do their tasks while Lance was waiting for Katie to get out of the apartment. Once she was out, she was wearing the new jumper that Kaela had made and had black leggings with brown boots and a dark green beanie.

“Ready?” Lance asked her.

“Yup. James gave me the list of things we all need.” Katie smiled while snuggling in her jacket. It’s a bit chilly outside. Lance smiled and he led her to his car. They drove into the shopping mall and went inside the market.

“So, what James wanted us to get?” Pidge asked.

“Soda, juice, ice and well one more sleeping bag.” Lance listed the items.

“That shouldn’t be that hard.” Katie said as they walked around to get soda and more juice. Katie spotted Lance looking at art supplies and saw art brushes that might be perfect for Kaela. Katie knew how much he missed his best friend.

“You miss her.” Katie noted.

“Of course, she’s my best friend, like a sister to me. And I would do anything to help her heal up.” Lance said whole holding a sleeping bag in his hand. Katie nodded slowly, understood what he said. But can’t help felt that he had feelings for her.

“You really do like her.” Katie said with a gentle smile.

Lance looked at her and blushed. “Well, I uh, did confess that I did like her. But she likes someone else. I moved on. I was okay with that. She loves James. Since high school.”

“Wow, that long? Yet, time is running out.” Katie said.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Katie will pull through.” Lance assured her and found himself holding her hand. The two blushed and retracted their hands away from each other. After meeting each other, they have been hanging out and getting to know each other more.

“L-Let’s buy these, and we are on our way.” Katie said softly.

“Y-Yeah, let’s do that.” Lance agreed shyly as he and Katie walked to the counter to pay the items before Lance had changed his mind and ran to the art supply and bought the paint brushes and a small art book. Katie laughed in amusement, seeing him running like a crazy mad man.

They got into the car with Lance putting everything in the boot with Katie texting Allura, they’re on their way. But Allura said they have more time to hang out with them. Katie blushed deep red and growled thinking it was a set up for her and Lance to spend the night together.

Lance got in the car and looked at Katie who looked flushed. “You okay?”

“Yeah, Allura said we can hang out for a little bit. Kaela and the others had to make a quick stop for some reason.” Katie replied. Lance nodded slowly thinking it could be Kaela needed medicine of the way. But that’s fine. His sister’s are there with her they’re responsible.

(~)

Kaela was tapping her finger on the steering wheel, looking like she was about to explode as well as Rachel who groaned in frustration. “Is she gonna be like that all-night flirting with those men at the gas station?”

“I think so. Lance and the others are waiting.” Kaela replied, getting her phone out, seeing two texts from James. “James and the others are waiting. Plus, Lance and Katie are out together to do ‘errands’ for them.”

“Ooh, Lance is sure getting it on tonight, I hope. He has been texting me how this Katie girl had stolen his heart. He finally got over you and crushed on another girl.” Rachel whispered, keeping the conversation quiet because Anne was sleeping in the back seat.

“Yeah, Lance did confess to me that he liked me before and helped me to think about my feelings for James. I mean, I don’t think James would like a girl who has an illness and is dying.” Kaela said softly.

“What? Are you kidding? I had seen the way James had looked at you during those Sunday meet ups and Christmas parties. He does adore and love you. He know you well and you know him.” Rachel pointed out.

“But after they had gone to university, you have been so depressed. You miss him.” Rachel smiled at her. Kaela smiled softly while looking at a photo of James as a wallpaper for her phone. It’s true. She did miss him. A lot. And with more problems with her condition, she fears she won’t be able to see him again. She doesn’t want him to suffer.

“Hey, she’s coming back.” Rachel said to her as the two girls looked out of the window to see Veronica getting some more snacks.

Rachel got out of the car and reprimand her for taking so long. Kaela heard Anne was waking up. “Are we there yet, Kae-Kae?”

“Almost there, kiddo.” Kaela smiled at her softly. “You can go back to sleep.”

(~)

James had placed some sleeping bags on the floor and grabbed his gift bag for his younger sister. He had bought a few things for Kaela also. He went to the kitchen and saw the plates were already on the table and Keith and Allura were having a conversation in the balcony.

He knew the first time they met they would have feelings for each other. But they both are holding back their emotions. He heard Hunk was getting the last bit of the steak. “Man, Lance and Katie are sure taking a long time to get here.” Hunk commented.

“Well, we all did try to encourage Lance to be with Katie.” James pointed out with a grin on his face.

“Yeah, you’re right. What time are they coming?” Hunk asked, referring to Lance and Katie. “Three months and they’re already spending more time together.”

“Yeah, so are Keith and Allura. I don’t know. Kaela said they stopped for gas.” James replied and then right on time. The doorbell rang catching the two men’s attention. James walked to the door and opened it, seeing his younger sister jumping on him, making him falling down on the ground.

“Jimmy!” Anne exclaimed excitedly with Kosmo barking happily, licking his face.

“Sorry, she insisted on doing that.” Kaela chuckled in amusement.

“It’s all good. Anne, nice to see you.” James smiled at his younger sister and saw Keith and Allura came in to see what was happening with Hunk finally meeting Kaela. They both got acquainted with Veronica and Rachel who came in with some extra food from home.

Allura watched Anne running up to Keith, carrying her in his arms while James and Kaela hugged each other tightly. “Nice to see what you had done to the place.” Kaela smiled, looking around the apartment.

“I was impressed as well.” Allura smiled. The two girls greeted each other, and Veronica noticed someone was missing.

“Wait, where’s Lance?” Veronica asked.

“Yeah, we have something to give him.” Rachel added as she placed the tray on the counter with Kaela putting her bags on the couch.

“I don’t know. He and Katie were getting some stuff from the market.” Keith said turning to Kaela who shrugged.

(~)

Meanwhile in Lance’s car, Lance took Katie to a high mountain where they could see the city lights. Katie loved the sight of the city down below. They were sitting on top of the car, eating some snacks. They would have this opportunity to have some alone time.

Lance had played the songs that Kaela had recommended when they were trying out new songs. He looked over at Katie who was looking at her phone. “It’s Allura, she said Kaela and the girls had arrived. They’re waiting for us.”

“Ah, um, we should get going.” Lance nodded as he got off the car and helped Katie as he held onto her and held her waist and set her down. They both were so close and stared in each other’s eyes. Ocean blue eyes staring into brown-honey eyes.

Lance slowly leaned in with Katie, holding onto his arms. He didn’t care she was too short, he grabbed her by her thighs and pinned her on the door of the car. He kissed her deeply with her wrapping her arms around his neck, her hand caressing his neck.

He opened the door of the door and leaned her in the back seats of his car and climbed in. He put kisses on her neck. Katie was biting her neck nervously and then she gripped onto his shirt as he took off his jacket and t-shirt. Katie blushed seeing his muscular build and trailed her fingers along his arms. He leaned down and kissed her again while she sat up slowly and took off her beanie along with her shirt. He helped her getting her clothes off while he let his hand wander around her soft curves and he rubbed his hand on her thighs with her breath trembled and bit her lips. He kissed her and buried his face in her neck while she hugged him tightly in her embrace.

(~)

Kaela was looking out of the window seeing so many city lights. And drank her hot choco with marshmallow. The way she likes it. She looked back at James who was sorting out his photos. “Those look great.”

“Yeah, well, tomorrow, at campus there will be a festival. People are going nuts about it.” James chuckled.

“Is there rides?” Anne asked while holding a black lion plushie in her arms.

“There will be. Plenty of them now that the university is becoming more popular.” Allura answered her question. Anne gasped softly and squealed while smiling widely and got back on the couch watching tv of her favourite movies.

Then the doors slammed opened, seeing Lance got the sleeping bag with Katie getting all of the other food and drinks they all had asked. “Sorry… we went through heavy…. traffic.” Lance panted as he smooth his brown hair back.

“Yeah… really heavy traffic.” Katie blushed as she fixed her beanie and hid her neck with her scarf. She had a light pink blush on her face and looked away from Lance with a small grin.

“Yeah… traffic.” Keith and Kaela both said with smirks on their faces. Lance quietly told them to shut up while seeing his sisters were giggling, already figured why he was all flustered and why his hair was messy.

With Lance and Katie back, Keith helped the McClain sisters get settled while Kaela offered to sleep with Anne, she doesn’t want to be left alone and wanted to sleep with Kaela. Seeing her as an older sister figure to her. In the lounge room, Kaela was looking at her medications while Allura had helped injecting the new medicine.

“Alright, looks good. Any itchiness before?” Allura asked.

“No. It’s all good.” Kaela replied with a smile. “And in fact, I have a jumper for you. Your request has been completed.” She reached out to her bag and got out Allura’s new printed jumper.

Allura smiled and accepted the gift and saw it was a pink jumper with a white lion. She gasped happily and immediately put it on. “Oh, it fits, and I love it! Thank you so much.” Allura thanked her with a hug.

“You’re very welcome. Your key chain is a work in progress.” Kaela chuckled.

“Of course, no rush.” Allura smiled at her and then looked over the couch seeing Lance and Katie acting like a new couple. “Look over there.” Allura whispered.

Kaela looked over her shoulder and saw Lance and Katie smiling at each other lovingly. “Oh, they definitely got together.”

It was bed time and Anne had asked James to read her a bed time story in his room. The girls awed at the moment with Kaela watching him with a smile and helped Keith putting the dishes away. She noticed he was smiling as well.

“Okay, I’ll bite. Something happened between you and Allura.” Kaela grinned.

“No…. Yes.” Keith mumbled. Kaela laughed as she wiped the dishes and put them away. “But she is way out of my league. She’s becoming a doctor and I am just a musician.”

“Keith…”

“She might have someone in her life as well.” Keith continued.

“Keith…”

“Allura… she’s different to other girls I had seen and met. I don’t want to… you know.. be embarrassed.” Keith said.

“You’ll be fine. Hell, you guys really go well together, plus, Lance and James has been telling me you guys have been going out for some time, and never got the chance to tell me?” Kaela asked, punching him lightly on the arm.

“I was about to tell you.” Keith admitted while crossing his arms, leaning on the counter. “But what if I screw it up?”

“You won’t. I promise.” Kaela assured him with a smile.

Rachel and Veronica approached them. “Allura is going to sleep with us in this apartment.”

“What? Why?” Kaela asked, raising an eyebrow.

“You okay, Lura?” Keith asked her.

“More than great, actually. Katie had asked me to have the apartment all to herself and Lance is going to have a sleepover in her room.” Allura grinned. The girls all giggled seeing Katie and Lance sneaking out of the apartment.

Hunk came to the counter to the group. “Here is 10 bucks.” He handed the money to Keith who grinned taking the money and put it in his pocket. Kaela shock her head with a smile. Everyone slowly got ready for bed and Kaela was the only one who didn’t go straight to bed. Allura was sleeping in Keith’s room and their door was closed. Rachel and Veronica were sleeping on the floor in the lounge room.

James came out of his room and sat next to Kaela with an exhausted expression. He laid down on the table with Kaela rubbing his back gently. “Three books?”

“Four books this time. I blame you for giving her the love of books.” James playfully teased with Kaela laughing in amusement.

“Well, it is not my fault. She just love reading books like I do.” Kaela smiled at him.

James looked into her purple eyes with her long raven hair shining. He felt his heart was beating fast. He swore she’ll hear it. “Um, Ella?”

“Yeah, Jim?” Kaela grabbed something from her bag while listening to James.

“About tomorrow, there’s something I want to tell you.” James said nervously.

“Is everything alright?” Kaela asked.

“Yeah, yes. Everything is fine.” James replied quickly, rubbing his neck nervously. He never felt this nervous when he is around Kaela. He was never nervous. Well, almost. He watched her nodding her head and then stood up. She was putting some of her stuff away in her bag.

He noticed there was a bruise on her lower abdomen. His eyes widened and looked at Kaela who looked like she’s in pain. “Something happened, didn’t it?” James asked softly with Kaela looking at him with a frown.

“I am fine now.” Kaela said, looking away from him.

“No. You are not fine. You are bruised. You look pale, Ella. Please tell me what’s wrong.” James pleaded. “Please.”

Kaela sighed and looked at him, holding onto her bag that is filled with her medications. She passed the bag to him and let him look inside. His eyes widened seeing more respirators and medicines, tablets, and injection packs.

“The doctor said I may not survive this illness. I have few more months to live and three months ago, I was in a wheelchair only for a few weeks.” Kaela said slowly with James looking up at her.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” James asked, feeling hurt that she didn’t tell him.

“I didn’t want you guys to be distracted from all of your studies. But Veronica already told Lance.” Kaela replied with James, scoffed, and chuckled dryly, knowing that Lance would be the first know everything.

“Does Keith know?” James asked. Kaela looked at where Keith’s sleeping. She was about to tell him about her state of her illness. But she felt so scared to tell him. James stood up from his seat, going towards her.

Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her heart and in her back. She suddenly fell down on the floor, waking up Rachel and Veronica. Both were in shock and saw James was rushing to her aid. He cradled her head gently and laid her on the floor. The doors opened seeing Keith and Allura had woken up, seeing Kaela was on the floor.

Veronica got up and ran to get the keys to her car. Rachel went to get some warm water running while Allura checked over her. Keith ran out of his apartment to Allura and Katie’s apartment to get Lance and Katie. He knocked the door frantically, seeing Lance opened the door and saw a distressed Keith. Lance heard his sister’s calling out to Kaela. He and Katie hurried out of her apartment with her locking the door with her keys.

(~)

In the morning, Kaela was sitting in her wheelchair, she had brought in case, if her muscles in her legs don’t work anymore. She felt useless and her cheerful spirit was slowly fading away. She can’t walk for a few days, she can’t run, she can’t swim or surf anymore.

Keith made her breakfast and looked at Allura who was also worried about her. She hasn’t spoken a word since last night. She has contacted her father and told him what had happened. He said it is recommended if Kaela stays on a wheelchair when she goes out. But can still walk around the house or their apartment for exercise. James already went out of the apartment for a walk with Anne. Lance, Katie, Allura and Keith were with her in the apartment with Rachel and Veronica cooking some eggs and hot dogs as well as some toast.

After a few hours, Kaela was alright without her wheelchair. But Keith and lance kept on eye on her if she fall down again. They all thought that if she had seen the carnival. She would be eventually cheered up.

She walked along the foot path with Allura. She had shown her where the art studio was. She saw the supplies they had and some other equipment they had. Allura let her inside with Keith watching her explore the place.

Then a teacher came by and greeted her. He was happy to see her and could notice she looked a bit pale due to her illness. The teacher had shown her the painting canvas and she was more than happy to use them and paint something. Allura and Keith came inside to see what she was painting. It looked like a painting of a phoenix with spirits in the background. Keith knew she liked painting something she had seen in her dreams. She would paint it and display it in her small art studio.

Kaela was enjoying all of the equipment she had used and then the three heard the students coming in. They all knew her as Kaela Kogane, a student who was supposed to be in first semester for Arts. They all greeted her warmly and they all had a friendly conversation.

After experiencing what it was like to be in the classroom, Kaela had been given a gift from the teacher. And it was some of the supplies in the art studio. She had thanked them for the experience, and she let them keep her painting. Keith had got them in his car and saw James had came back to the campus.

“Where is she?” James asked softly.

“She’s with Allura somewhere getting food.” Keith replied, putting down the car boot and shut it closed. “You could talk to her. She hasn’t spoken a word coming here.”

James rubbed his neck and leaned on the car. “I just didn’t want to see her in that state. It scares me.”

“It also scares me too. And I had spoken to her doctor over the phone. She can walk around the house or apartment. But when going out, it is recommended she sit on the wheelchair. Her muscles in her legs sometimes work and aren’t working.”

James looked at Keith with eyebrows furrowed together. He then heard laughter from Lance and Katie. They both walked towards them. “Oh hey, guys, Allura and Kaela are going to the music lounge. You guys are coming?” Lance asked.

“Sure.” Keith smiled and James put on a small smile and walked along with his friends. He was looking through the crowd to see if Kaela was there. But could not find her in the crowd. They had arrived at the music lounge with Hunk giving out some treats for the little ones. James saw Anne was helping him. He smiled proudly and went to her side.

“She’s very helpful. You got one lucky sister.” Hunk chuckled proudly.

“Heh, I am proud. Uh, have you seen Kaela or Allura? Keith is gonna perform something.” James said, getting his camera out.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen them all day.” Hunk replied, giving an ice cream to Katie.

“I never been to the music lounge before. This place looks amazing.” Katie smiled looking around the area where people were sitting on the bean bags with the lights dimmed on the ceiling.

“Yeah, it is great. Keith and I are going to perform in a few. See you later, peanut.” Lance kissed her on the cheek as he left with Keith to go backstage to get ready for their performance.

James set Anne down and they both sat on a red beanbag with her eating some popcorn. He let her sit on his lap. Katie sat down in a blue beanbag with Hunk. James took out his camera and set it to video with Hunk helping him. Rachel and Veronica arrived just in time and sat down.

Then the performers played their instruments to get started for the day. Lance was strumming his guitar and the lead singer had announced they wanted to see if anyone would want to be their drummer. Keith stepped out with his red guitar and stood with Lance.

Everyone all whispered, feeling shy to select a drummer or to volunteer. James and Anne looked at the crowd as well as Katie until they both saw Hunk standing up with drum sticks. Keith and Lance cheered loudly with everyone clapping loudly. Anne stood up on her feet to cheer for him. Rachel and Veronica cheered on and called out her name.

“Okay, well, today, we have a very special guest we would like to introduce to you guys.” Lance announced.

Keith looked to the side and saw Allura and Kaela looking at them with huge smiles. “Well, I sure do hope she’ll be able to sing us a song today. Can everyone please, welcome Kaela Kogane?” Lance asked as he clapped his hands with everyone cheering.

Kaela stood still and looked over at Allura who was pushing her towards the stage. She stepped onto the stage with Keith giving her a mic. She waved at the audience and saw James and Katie in the crowd as well as Anne.

“This is my younger sister, Kaela Kogane. She’ll be singing any song she would like to sing for us.” Keith said they all clapped again.

Kaela thought long and hard about choosing a song. She smiled and turned to her brother and Lance. She went up to them and whispered in their ear. Lance seemed to be approved and Keith just immediately started playing his guitar with Lance telling Hunk which song she’ll be singing.

Kaela held the mic in her hand while listening to the tune. She opened her mouth and started to sing.

_“She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away.” _

Everyone cheered loudly with Anne cheering and danced around with James taking a photo of her and Kaela as she sang on the stage. She had the most strong and powerful voice he had ever heard. He never knew she could sing like that before. Both Keith and Lance smiled while playing their guitar and Allura was cheering loudly.

_“Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down.”_

_“This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
_She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

_Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say_

_Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down_

_This girl is on fire (fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire (fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire_

_Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby_

_This girl is on fire (fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire (fire, fire)  
This girl is on fire_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_

As she finished her song, everyone cheered louder and louder. Kaela hugged her brother and Lance who also cheered loudly, took off his shirt, and swung his shirt around the stage. Everyone laughed in amusement the announcer exclaiming that the games will start in a few hours.

In backstage, Kaela hugged Allura tightly. Katie ran up to her and gave her a high five. “That was amazing!”  
  


James appeared with Anne and hugged her legs. James took out his camera and took a photo of Kaela and Anne in the shot with the girls. Keith came out of the stage and went to his sister’s side. “Well, done, baby girl.”

“Thank you. It’s been a while I sang.” Kaela chuckled. “Thought I was bad out there.”

“What? No, you are incredible.” Allura commented with a smile. She hugged her tightly but not to tightly. The group went out of the tent and went to play some games. Keith silently asked Kaela if he could spend time with Allura alone.

Kaela just smiled at him and let him spend the night. Lance and Katie were now looking after Anne with Rachel and Veronica. Leaving James and Kaela alone. He looked over her as she awkwardly stood there. “Uh, do you want to look around?” James asked.

Kaela looked at him with a smile and nodded silently. They both walked along the path seeing more stalls and food for them to look at. James took many photos of her looking at new items and art craft items and paint. She also watched James taking photos of her and the festival lights. “How are you feeling?” James asked in concern.

“I’m fine. I know I should’ve told you about what had happened. I was just so scared.” Kaela replied as she ate the last piece of her pop tart while he just drank a coffee.

“It’s alright. At least all of us will be home at home in the holidays.” James chuckled.

Kaela smiled as she tossed the napkin in the bin. “Yes, and you doing okay with your classes?”

“It’s all hard work. But I’ll pull through. I also got into competitions. People loved it and I have a photographer buddy and his name is Ryan Kinkade. He is also a video editor.” James replied with a smile. “Also I created a photo album. You know to keep the memory.”

Kaela put a hand on his arm and smiled at him. “I’m still here, Jim. I am not going anywhere. I’ll always be here for you.” James smiled softly and put a hair strand back behind her ear.

“Ella, I wanted to tell you something.” James started with Kaela nodding. Letting him say what he wanted to tell her. “All this time we have been friends since childhood. Being next door neighbours, childhood friends. We have always been together all this years as friends. Then I had felt something. L-Like more than friends.”

Kaela breathed out softly and slowly. “Ella, what I-I was saying. I am saying that I-I...” She put her fingers over his mouth and looked into his indigo eyes. James looked into her purple eyes, leaning in close to press his lips on hers. They were going in for another until they heard Anne crying with tears rolling down her eyes. James immediately took her in his arms and turned to Lance with Kaela rubbing her back gently. “What happened?”

“A clown scared her.” Katie replied quickly as she gave him her toy back.

“We should take her back to the apartment. Get some rest.” Lance said as James let him carry her to his car, leaving the two alone. As they both knew that they had been interrupted.

“Do you want to sit down?” James asked.

“Yes, please, my legs are a bit sore now.” Kaela nodded with leaping to the side and held onto the pole with James holding her hand softly. James had an idea and took her to his workshop in the photographer’s lounge. He turned on the lights that looked like the northern lights. She gasped in surprised, looking up at the ceiling. It looked like a thousand fireflies in the ceiling. Kaela also looked for James who had disappeared and turned around to see him holding onto something in his hands.

“Is that…?”

“Yeah, my mother and father’s lockets. My dad would want us to have it. If I really did tell you how I felt.” James said nervously, he also got the wheelchair out so that Kaela can move around easily. She sat down. He bent down to her level and looked into her eyes, seeing fear and desperation for a type of miracle to heal her. “Hey, you’ll be okay.”

Kaela chuckled softly and looked onto his eyes. “You’d always knew whenever I feel like I am sad and really distressed. I can never imagine how much I am really terrified right now.”

“You’ll be healed. I promise. You’ll be fine. I promise.” James promised her as she caressed his cheeks softly.

“What if…. I am not supposed to? What if this is my fate?” Kaela asked softly. James shook his head and held her hands.

“No, no. No. Don’t say that. Don’t…. say that.” James pleaded as he whispered softly.

Kaela lifted his chin up and kissed him on the forehead. “I’ll be fine. I’ll be okay.”

James lowered his head down with her hugging him while putting her chin on his head. He held her tightly, not wanting to let go of her. He held onto her until she gently pushed him away, made him look up at her. “James, I am not afraid to die. But I am afraid that I’ll die alone.”

“You are not going to be alone.” James said softly as he kissed her hands gently. Kaela smiled at him and then she brushed her fingers against his lips softly, while looking into his indigo eyes. James looked at her lips before he finally pressed his lips against hers. She reached up to his neck and played with his brown locks gently.

James pulled away seeing Kaela was in pain. “Sorry, I uh, got ahead of myself.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” Kaela replied softly. “I think it’s time for my medicine.”

James nodded and then checked if the others would like to go back home. But they still want to hang around the festival. Kaela also wanted to see the other stalls they had in the campus. Before they went out, James helped her with her medicine and checked on her progress.

They both went out of the lounge and went back to the festival. Kaela was wheeling herself ahead with James taking some more photos of her. They spent the whole night together and James had given her his mother’s locket while he got his father’s, around his neck.

They both knew they needed to sort things out together. With their feelings. With their first kiss. Their feelings for each other always had prevented them to confessing their truest feelings. One thing Kaela had feared that she thought no one in the entire world have loved her for her. James has always been there for her and always. He has been her best friend since first grade. All those window talks, those hang outs, Sunday family meet ups. Their feelings for each other never changed. James looked at her seeing all of the lights above her had thought she would eventually go up into heaven some day and leave him alone. She had accepted her fate and will always watch over him. She is a strong force, a courageous, kind, and caring woman he had ever met. She had a fiery and fierce attitude that he had always admired. He didn’t want her to change. And he didn’t want to lose her.


	5. Far Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending time in the festival, James and Kaela had confessed to one another and had promised to be there for each other until she dies while James prays for her be healed from her illness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the other new chapter! Hope you all enjoy it!

Katie woke up on Lance’s bed with him still asleep. She smiled and got out of her bed quietly to the main room and saw Kaela was in her wheelchair again. After the festival, Kaela has been using her wheelchair since her legs were a bit sore. Lance had offered to give some massage, though with a great effort, she doesn’t feel any better to walk.

“Morning, Kaela. How are you holding up?” Katie asked the young girl who look from behind her.

“I have been through worse.” Kaela replied with a smile with her turning around, showing her Kosmo on her lap. Kosmo had stayed with her from last night. “Kosmo is a baby boy of ours. He is protective.”

Katie smiled softly and pet the young pup on her lap and heard the doors opening, seeing James shirtless, walking out of his room. He rubbed his head, messing with his bed head. Kaela blushed a little seeing his muscles, especially his six pack. “Morning, ladies.” James smiled, greeting them.

Katie smiled as she saw Kaela was blushing. She greeted him with a shy smile and James smiled at her like it was a loving smile. Katie raised an eyebrow seeing the small interaction from the two. She wondered what had happened during the festival while she looked after Anne with Lance.

Kaela wheeled herself to the counter with Kosmo waking up, jumping off from her. She went to the fridge and took out some juices with James taking out the eggs. “Want some eggs with bread?”

“Yeah, that would be nice. How about you Katie?” Kaela asked, looking at the petite woman.

“Uh, not scrambled eggs but sunny side up eggs would do.” Katie replied.

James nodded as he cooked the eggs for the girls and Lance woke up, rubbing his neck. He yawned loudly walking towards Katie who was on her laptop doing some research for her class. “Morning, everyone. Wait, where’s my sisters?”

“They are out for a walk. But coming back in a few minutes.” Katie replied kissing him on the cheek.

Kaela helped James getting the oil from the drawer and looked over his shoulder seeing Keith’s door was still closed. Both realised Keith and Allura went back to the apartment late at night after the festival.

After cooking breakfast, Keith finally woke up with Allura following him out of the room. They all had greeted each other and ate breakfast together. James had to wake up Anne in his room and made sure she got dressed. The McClain sisters came back from their walk.

“You know, us sisters need to go back home in a week. Our holiday here is over.” Veronica said. “Anything we could do here?”

“We could go to the beach.” Rachel suggested until she realised Kaela cannot go to the beach anymore due to her legs not working sometimes. “There got be a way for you to go to the beach.”

Kaela frowned sadly with James watching her with a sad expression on his face. He did want her to come with them to the beach. Keith knew this is getting more complicated and hard. She has been taking her medications properly and yet, her condition is getting worse.

“It’s alright, guys. You all can go to the beach without me. I need to my meds.” Kaela smiled as she wheeled herself to the couch with Allura helping her this time.

Then a phone was ringing with Lance getting up and answering the phone call. “Hello, Lance here. Oh, hey, Mrs. Kogane. Yeah, Keith is here. Kaela is just taking her medications.” He turned to his friend.

“Keith, your mom wants to talk to you.” Lance said to him. Keith took the landline and answered the call.

“Hey, Mom.” Keith greeted her.

“Morning hon. How is Kaela holding up?” His mother asked over the phone.

“She’s doing fine now. No episode so far.” Keith replied short, still fearing for her illness slowly taking over her. He looked at his new girlfriend tending to his sister with her medicine. She was having trouble getting comfortable going to sleep sometimes.

“Great. That’s good. Also, Keith, when the girls get home, make sure you call.” Krolia said as she sorted her files in her living room. She has been busy after having a week off from work and still is managing some files for the force.

“Sure, I’ll call when she gets home.” Keith nodded as they said their goodbyes and hung up.

After breakfast, James took Kaela outside to get fresh air and had some snacks near the beach. Where they can see the ocean waves washing up the shore, seeing Lance and Keith playing in the water. It was a nice and hot day to go to the beach.

“Hey, everything okay?” James asked her softly.

“Yeah, just trying to see what I can draw other than Lance’s butt and legs from the water.” Kaela replied with James looking at his friend in the water. He laughed and took out his camera.

“That better be in the album.” James laughed in amusement. Kaela joined him for a laughter as she sketched in her pad. James insisted he stayed by her side and keep her company at their table near the sand. Kaela was still in her wheelchair but was completely fine with that, secretly, she wanted to walk in the sand again.

Unfortunately, she cannot. She missed surfing in her surfboard and swim in the waves. Collect shells for herself. She missed all of those things. She truly missed everything she used to love to do. Kaela was envy for the girls having fun on the beach.

“Kae-Kae! Jimmy! I got a purple seashell. Even two!” Anne smiled, showing them the seashells to her older brother and Kaela.

“Wow, that looks amazing.” Kaela smiled at the young girl.

“Jimmy can make a necklace out of this. Can you Jim?” Anne asked innocently, looking up her older brother.

James smiled and bent down to her level, kissing her forehead. He looked at the shell, it was shiny and small like a pearl and it was shaped as a heart. “Looks amazing. Now, let’s get you all cleaned up. Cause, Dad will be picking you up today.”

“Aww, how about Rach and Ronnie?” Anne asked about the McClain sisters.

“They are going home tomorrow, Anne.” Kaela assured the little girl.

“Are you going to be okay, Kae? You look scary pale. You are not dying, are you?” Anne asked, nervously.

James quietly scolded her. “Anne, don’t say somethings like that.”

“It’s okay, James. Anne, I am not going anywhere.” Kaela assured her again giving her a small hug. “But if I do, just look for the star that my Dad had named. When you find it, that’s me. Alright?”

“Alright.” Anne nodded and hugged her tightly with James watching and looked away for a moment. After getting all cleaned up, their Mr. Griffin came to pick up Anne. He saw how pale Kaela looked and he smiled when he saw Anne sleeping on her lap.

“How are you doing, darling?” Mr. Griffin greeted Kaela.

“I have been better. How’s the restaurant holding up?” Kaela asked with a small smile.

Mr. Griffin chuckled softly. “restaurant is fine. But…Quiet with you kiddo. They all missed you. Especially that Lotor boy.” Next to him, James rolled his eyes irritated, knowing that Lotor never gave up on her. Kaela sent him a warning glare at him with James putting his arms up and sat down on the wooden chair.

“That’s…. great and tell them that I missed them.” Kaela said softly with Mr. Griffin kissed her on the forehead and got his daughter in his arms. Kaela let father and son catch up while she got James’s camera and took a photo of her brother sitting with Allura, sharing a loving kiss. And where Lance and Katie were sitting. She also had taken a photo of the skies in the horizon.

Mr. Griffin put Anne in the back seat and turned to his son. James know what he was thinking and leaned on the car. “I know. She’ll… eventually leave us someday.”

“I know. But cherish every moment with her, son. She clearly does love you.” His father smiled at him, while James’s eyes were still on Kaela who was approached by Lance and Katie, joining her to eat their lunch at their table.

“James, when I lost your mother, I never stopped loving her. I had my moments with her, and they were precious to me. I never regret meeting her and having you and Anne. Love comes from loss and it hurts, but it is all worth it.”

James nodded in understanding and looked at Kaela who was speaking to Lance about something. Seeing how Lance is more careful around her. Sometimes they would take turns to help her to stand up even if it is for a few seconds.

“Alright, I better get going before Krolia is gonna throw another ‘mysterious’ act.” Mr. Griffin said, nudging him on the arm with a nervous smile.

“Wait, what?” James looked at him in confusion.

“Nothing. It’s best if Keith and Kaela find out themselves.” Mr. Griffin replied quickly, getting inside the car.

(~)

Allura and Keith were sitting at the table and noticed Kaela was still longing for the ocean waves. They both felt bad to see her suffering like this. They were about to say something, but James had arrived back from the market to get more snacks. He gestured to the camera in his bag to Keith.

Keith smiled and had gotten the camera out on a stand with Allura watching the boys in confusion. While James had set the coffee and food on the table. He then took off his shirt and walked towards Kaela who was in her wheelchair. “You are going to swim?”

“No. The two of us.” James smiled, kneeling down to her level.

“What? How? This wheelchair is not fit for the water.” Kaela reminded him with a smile.

“I know, that’s why I am carrying you. Keith, get that camera ready.” James called out to his friend. Kaela looked back at her brother who had his camera rolling. Then she shrieked, seeing James was carrying her bridal style and walked down to the beach.

He twirled around, making her laugh gleefully with Keith smiling. He was glad to hear that laughter from her. Allura loved how James was trying to make her happy every day. After getting stuck in a wheelchair, James tried to make her feel comfortable as she can. Making sure she doesn’t miss out on anything. James stopped and set Kaela down on the wet sand and she felt the water washing up on her. It felt so cold and could feel the same coldness when she was surfing on the water.

“Now that was romantic.” Veronica commented with a smile with Rachel sighing contently, agreeing with her sister.

Lance smiled with Katie by his side. She looked at him and noticed his gaze on his best friend. “Hey, she is going to be fine.” Katie assured him while holding his hand softly. He turned to his girlfriend and smiled loving at her. Kissing her on the forehead softly.

Kaela was feeling the waves in her hands and on her legs. She tread the water whenever it came back to the shore with James watching her closely. “How are you feeling? Sore?” James asked softly.

“No. Just feels great to feel the water again.” Kaela replied with a bright smile feeling the coldness from the ocean water.

Not far from them, Keith got the perfect shot of his sister and his best friend in the beach. He decided he would print out this photo and place it in the photo album. It’s a precious moment to look back for many years to come.

The group decided to go back to their apartment for the girls to rest up for their trip, but Veronica propose a dinner night out. Hunk had suggested a great steak house near Altea University. They all agreed to go out for dinner.

At 7:00pm, Kaela was dressed up in her purple top with blue jeans. She wore her black leather jacket with her hair up in a low ponytail. She waited in the lounge room and watched some shows before Allura coming in the apartment in a white shirt with a pink jeans. She had her hair braided with her wearing golden and purple earrings.

“Alright, how do I look?” Allura asked Kaela who gave her a smile. “Lu, you look fine. I assure you, Keith is already whipped by you since the day he had first met you.”

Allura nodded with a smile. “Great. And Katie has so much trouble choosing an outfit.”

Kaela laughed and then tried to get out of wheelchair. Allura’s wyes widened a bit and ran to help her but saw she could manage herself. “Feeling any pain and numbness?”

“No. Not really.” Kaela chuckled softly and began walking a bit and heard the doors opening from the bed rooms.

Keith stood in shock to see his sister was walking. He smiled widely and brightly while grabbing her hands while she was walking. He thought this would be a great night for her to walk on her last night visiting them.

James came out of his room and saw Kaela was standing without the help with of her wheelchair. The whole gang were shocked and happy to see her recovering. This gave all of them hope, thinking she can overcome her illness.

The group had arrived at the steakhouse and were all seated nearby the window. Lance and Katie were sitting next to Keith and Allura with the window behind them. Rachel, Veronica, James, and Kaela sitting on the other side of the table with Hunk looking through the menu.

“Man, there is a lot of stuff here.” Hunk mumbled.

“It is the most greatest steak house. Sometimes, Katie and I come here to celebrate our birthday here.” Allura smiled, remembering her favourite steak. Mixed with some fries and gravy.

“You guys have to try to ultimate steak. One of the best spicy dish. Ever.” Katie grinned.

Kaela whistled and looked at the menu again. “Maybe we can have desert after?”

“Yeah, I want to try the milkshakes they have here.” Veronica said, rubbing her chin. “Lance loves chocolate milkshakes that Krolia used to make when we were kids.”

“Ah, yes, that’s when Kaela decided to prank Lance with your brother making him think that he was actually drinking chocolate milkshake.” Keith chuckled in amusement with Lance glaring at him.

“It was actually mud.” James laughed in amusement with Katie trying so hard not to laugh while Lance mumbled something and went to look for a meal to order.

“That really happened?” Allura giggled, asking her boyfriend, Keith.

“Oh yeah, I think we do have a video of that moment. Think its hidden somewhere in the attic.” Keith replied.

“Maybe if I can find it. I’ll be definitely sending it to you guys.” Kaela grinned.

“Oh, heck no!” Lance exclaimed with everyone laughing.

(~)

They all got their orders while Lance was drinking his milkshake and he turned to talk to Kaela, but she wasn’t there. “Hey, where’s Kae?”

“She went home with James to take her medication early.” Katie said, drinking her milkshake. “They left after Kaela had finished her milkshake. Also, he was pretty eager to talk to her about something, or it was Kaela?”

“I don’t know about you guys, but they do seem to get along pretty well.” Rachel said to the group. “Love must be blossoming.” Keith remembered how much James cares about her. And they had gotten close during her visit. She seemed so at ease when he’s with her. And noticed how much he has been helping her.

At the apartment, Kaela was walking towards the fridge to get some water while James put down his car keys down on the counter. “That was some feast.”

“I agree. Except the fact Lance challenged my brother in a fast milkshake drinking competition.” Kaela laughed, drinking her water.

“Yeah, that was pretty intense for those two.” James agreed while sitting down on a chair. He glanced at her, seeing her taking small steps around the kitchen. She looked more pale than usual but her body is still fighting. Which was a good sign.

“Say…. We still haven’t, you know, our k-kiss.” Kaela said timidly.

James almost fell on his chair and looked at her with his hot red blushing face. He covered his mouth with his hand. “Y-Yeah, we need to talk about that.”

Kaela nodded and turned to him. “W-well?”

“W-Well, what?”

“I don’t know. I-I mean… it’s new to the both of us.” Kaela pointed out while setting her cup of water down on the counter. She felt her heart was beating fast and prayed he wouldn’t hear it. She looked at James and saw he looked more nervous than her.

“I know. I-I had feelings for you since elementary school. I guess they grew stronger in high school. You were always popular with the guys especially Lotor.” James said.

“Lotor and I were just classmates, I never had a thing for him at all.” Kaela assured him.

“I might have liked you during prom. I guess I was jealous when I saw you with the girls. I didn’t get to say anything. Or even have the courage to speak up. I was really busy with grades and organizing the prom all those times. Not even paying attention to my own feelings.” Kaela explained.

“Keith always said you are a serious person. You always had bickered with Lance, make up a competition with other guys.” James remembered the old times they shared.

“Oh yeah, we even got paired a lot during our projects.” Kaela noted, sitting next to him.

“Yeah? I thought it just because we worked together so well. And come think about it. Your best friend wanted to join us.” James said taking off his jacket.

“You mean Acxa? Oh, she was just protective.” Kaela said. “The other day Acxa did ask if I wanted to hang out as soon as I got back.”

James raised an eyebrow. “Oh? You didn’t tell us because….?”

“Because I know how much you and Keith are protective whenever I hang out with Acxa. Acxa and I are great friends during high school.” Kaela assured him. “And she actually thought we were together.”

“She did?”

“She absolutely did. The reason why she asked me to come and hang out, she’d want to check on me. Actually. Truth to be told, she figured about my illness before you did.” Kaela said, putting her hand on her cheek and leaned her elbow on the table.

“She’d always constantly worried about me, always checked on me after school when you and Keith go for surfing on a Friday night. Acxa always gave great company whenever you guys were on a boy’s hang out.” Kaela explained her friendship with Acxa to James.

James stayed quiet and looked away from her for a moment. “And do you think she’ll approve of us?”

Kaela giggled. “I think she will. Somehow in her own way of approving.” She got up from her seat and put her hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry. She is not going to harm you at all. She’s in the states learning more about history.”

“States? Wow. She’s a rich friend of yours?” James asked in shock.

“Yes. Is it a problem?” Kaela asked.

“No.” James replied. “But it’s great to see you have other friends other than the group.

Kaela felt not really convinced. She got up and walked to the spare room to get change. She got changed into her normal clothes with her hair down, past her waist. She opened the door and braided her hair.

“Hey, um, I think it’s time to do your medication.” James said to Kaela who nodded.

James get the bag out with Kaela getting her arm ready for the injection. She had gotten used to the shots and getting the medication she needed for her to get better. And walking with no problem was a good start. But the doctor said she still cannot still swim or surf.

“How are you feeling?” James asked.

“Just fine.” Kaela gave him a reassuring smile that makes him nervous in the inside. Her skin, her touch felt cold against his warm hands.

He looked at her face and shiny purple eyes, they are filled with life while her body looked more lifeless and pale. He caressed her cheeks with a serious expression that took her by surprise. “Uh. James? Jim?”

“Your face feels cold.” James replied with Kaela putting his hands away from her face.

“What do you mean? I am completely fine.” Kaela pouted. James frowned and then sighed, decided not to fight against her about it. He looked down at her and then leaned in for a kiss. Kaela’s eyes widened and melted into the kiss easily with her hands placed on his shoulders.

James put his arms around her waist and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around him with her kissing her passionately. She played with his brown locks with him touching her long and silky black hair.

He placed her on his bed gently, he didn’t want to hurt her. Kaela’s face was bright pink, and he was looking into her purple eyes again. He took off his shirt, making her see his muscles and his scar on his shoulder. She frowned slightly as if she remembered it yesterday. She laid her head on his pillow with her on top her, taking in his lips.

“Are you okay? You don’t want to do this?” James asked her softly.

Kaela didn’t answer right away, and she kissed him softly, yet it felt firm to him. He roamed every curves in her body with her exploring his muscles on his back. She breathed heavily, looking into his indigo eyes. He let his hand wonder her body and legs while she touched his muscles, felt his heartbeat, and caressed his cheeks. James broke from the kiss and she pushed his chest and then he laid back down on the pillow, watching her taking off her long purple sleeved shirt and tossed it away on the floor while James wrapped an arm around her waist with her arms around his neck, still lip locked.

(~)

Keith and Lance walked back to their apartment with Rachel and Veronica going in first. Keith kissed his girlfriend and said their goodbyes. Allura smiled lovingly at him and kissed him passionately again, leaving him breathless. “Night, Blue.” Katie smiled softly, kissing him on the cheek.

“Night, Pidge.” Lance smiled goofily at his girlfriend and said their goodbyes with Katie closing their door. Lance sighed contentedly. “It’s great having girlfriends here.”

“Yeah, it is. And exciting.” Keith smiled brightly opening the door and the two boys walked inside to see James shirtless and was drinking water.

“Hey, where’s Kae? Is she asleep already?” Lance asked.

“Uh, yeah, she is. In a very, deep sleep.” James coughed as he drank his water. Almost choked.

“Huh, must’ve been a long day or must be that medicine she took.” Keith thought, walking towards the bag Kaela had brought in. Veronica raised an eyebrow, seeing James’s weird behaviour around Keith and the subject about Kaela. She looked in the direction of his room.

Then it hit her. He… James Humphrey Griffin had slept with Kaela Ella-Azure Kogane! She adjusted her glasses with a smirk and James caught her gaze and knew instantly she had found out. He looked away with a small blush on his cheeks.

Luckily, Veronica decided she is not going to tell the boys, knowing how protective they can be. Everyone went to sleep for the night as the girls prepared to get their stuff ready for departure.

James went in his room to see Kaela’s bare back with the blanket wrapped around her and she was sleeping peacefully, hugging a pillow in her arms. He smiled gently and laid back on the bed and held her tightly, kissing her head and slept by her side.

(~)

Early in the morning, Kaela had prepared herself to get her bags ready and made sure she has her medications. She went back in James’s room to get her jumper back. Once she successfully got her jacket, she turned around and saw he was already awake. “Huh? Jim! I thought you were still asleep! I’m so sorry, I’ll go now!” Kaela whispered/shouted.

She started to walk away until James grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his arms. James smelt the fresh lavender smell from her shampoo in her hair. He smiled in her long raven hair with her arm wrapped around his bare torso.

“I…I hope I wasn’t really that bad last night.” James wondered.

“O-Oh, you weren’t really that bad… I mean, it felt…. Good.” Kaela said shyly, looking away from him. “I mean, it was a great e-experience. You seemed so well-experienced.”

“Heh, well… it was instinct I guess.” James admitted with a chuckle.

“Wait, what? I thought you already done this with a girl in high school?” Kaela thought as she sat on him with him rubbing his hand on her thighs, more like massaging them. She had said massaging does calm down her muscles in her legs.

“What? No, Ella, I did not sleep with anyone back in high school despite my repetition as the most handsome guy next to Lotor. He had slept with many girls not me. You were my first.” James said, softly. Making sure no one does hear them.

“O-Oh. I see.” Kaela said, looking away with a grateful smile, hearing that he didn’t sleep with anyone. And with that, she was his first. “Ah… I better make sure Ronnie and Rach are getting ready.”

James let his new girlfriend go and he got up putting a jacket on and followed her out of his room until he was yanked and pulled by someone from behind. Kaela turned to look for James, but he was gone. “Jim?”

James grabbed his jacket back and saw Lance looked like he was freaking out about something. It looked like he was going to explode. “Y-Y-Y-You…. And…. Kaela are ‘together’ together?!”

“Yes, yes, Lance. We are together now. Please do not tell Keith yet.” James whispered.

“See?! See! That’s the thing! If he finds out, he’ll throw a fit! You know he-he is very protective of his precious baby sister! I mean, sure, I am like her brother and she is like my sister. I would be too. But the point is…. no matter what do not let Keith know!” Lance exclaimed softly.

“Dude, get out of my face!” James hissed as he fell down on the floor with the door breaking and fell down on Lance’s head, knocking him out cold. The girls jumped in surprise with Keith already awake and made breakfast for everyone. They all looked at James and Lance with looks of surprise and shock. Especially Keith and Kaela. James was more worried about his girlfriend’s reaction. But all he saw was seeing her stifling her laughter with Keith.

James pushed Lance off of him and got him to lay down on Katie’s lap on the couch. He walked to the counter and looked at Kaela who grinned. “Do. Not. Say. A. Word.”

“I wasn’t going to, lover boy.” Kaela chuckled deviously.

Keith gave James his breakfast and shown him the photo he took earlier. “And delete that Kogane.”

“Nope. Sorry, but this will be in the photo album for your future kids to see.” Keith smirked at him. James groaned while the girls laughed for a bit. Keith let his sister take a good look at the photo.

All morning, James has been helping Kaela to get her stuff in her car with her wheelchair already fitted in the boot. “You sure your mom hasn’t been seeing anyone?” James asked her.

“Yeah, your dad did say she was cheery. I texted my mom and she said she has not been seeing anyone at the moment. If she did, I would be the first person to know.” Kaela replied.

James nodded and closed the boot of her car. “So, we are going to enter the long-distance relationship and Veronica and Lance are the first people to know.”

“Heh. Lance was the most funny reaction and glad Ronnie decided not to say anything.” Kaela giggled with James crossing his arms.

“I must admit though, him getting hit by his door was hilarious.” James chuckled. “So, you going to be okay from here on out?”

“Yes, I will be. I’ll be with Ronnie and Rachel. As well as my mom and your family. And I’ll be with Acxa too.” Kaela reminded him.

“Of course. But please, be careful with Lotor.” James warned her. “If he does get any closer to my girlfriend…”

“I’ll punch him, Jim. Remember 7th grade in high school?” Kaela asked him.

“Yeah, those were the good times.” James nodded in agreement with a smile. And then felt Kaela kissing him on the cheek.

James blushed a little and smiled gently at her. “Oh, and make sure my dad does not actually spy on your mom.”

“Heh, I think your dad is really persistent.” Kaela giggled softly. “They’re like family, Jim. Just let him do what he think it’s right to protect her.”

Then the two went back to the apartment to see Lance was arguing in getting more cookies that Kaela had made. Kaela marched to Lance and Veronica and grabbed the jar from them. “You two are not going to have any more cookies, you understand?”

“Yes.” Lance and Veronica both replied with tears streaming down from their eyes.

James went into his room and went to see if Kaela had missed anything. He looked and saw something in his closet. He bent down and saw it was something he wished no one ever does see. He must put it somewhere safe no matter what. “Hey, James, we are going to see the girls head out.” Keith knocked on his door and went inside, seeing him closing his closet.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a second.” James replied and watched him leaving the room with Kaela coming in and saw him a little too distressed.

“Jim? What’s wrong?” Kaela asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m fine. Just a bit uneasy how we are going to be very far away from each other.” James rpelied, leaning on the door frame.

She caressed his cheek and kissed him on the lips passionately. “We’ll be fine. I’ll call whenever I am free.” James smiled softly and leaned in for another soft kiss.

Outside of the apartment building, Veronica and Rachel were trying to get Lance to contact them every once in a while, said their goodbyes with Katie. Kaela was being lectured by Keith in taking her medications and call if she needed anything. “Keith, I’ll be fine. I promise. I’ll call if something does happens.”

“Good.” Keith nodded. “Tell Mom to take it easy with her work. And please tell me who she has been seeing.”

“I think I should not invade her private life.” Kaela pointed out nervously with James snickering behind him.

“Keith may be the man of the house, but your mother is in charge of the two of you.” James snickered, putting his arm around him.

Allura came to them and hugged Kaela. “Please be careful on the way home. And also, call my father if anything does hurt.”

Kaela nodded with a smile. “I’ll do that. Oh, and the key chain. I am still designing it.”

“Oh it’s fine. I am sure I’ll be thrilled to see it finalised once you are done.” Allura smiled kindly while Katie hugged her from behind and they all heard Hunk was coming by with some homemade snacks. Hunk has been up all-night baking them to its perfection.

“So, who’s driving?” Katie asked.

“Certainly not Veronica.” Kaela and Rachel both said unison with everyone. Veronica laughed nervously and felt Kaela’s deadly stare at her. Rachel had her arms crossed and remembered how Veronica was flirting with a guy during their trip.

“What exactly happened?” James asked the girls.

“You don’t want to know.” Kaela replied to her secret boyfriend.

“Well, I wanna know. My brother senses are tingling.” Lance frowned crossing his arms, looking both at his sisters. Keith knew the feeling of protectiveness. Same feeling he felt for Kaela. She was being bullied back in high school, but she fought for herself.

After elementary school, Lance and his family moved out of the country for a while and then later came back. During that time, Kaela had finally snapped after got bullied. Keith and James had failed to protect her. But they were proud to see her standing up for herself.

“Well, I’ll let Kaela drive, since she is professional.” Rachel smiled, putting her arm on her shoulder with Kaela smirking slyly at Veronica.

(~)

_Kaela was walking around the hallways with her friend Acxa, who had a short bob hair cut with purple lipstick. She was having a friendly conversation with Kaela until someone had started taunted them. Acxa glared at the boys and Kaela looked away with a frown._

_Acxa tried to get the boys go away until one of them placed a hand on her shoulder. Kaela heard the words that made her snap. She growled under her breath and flipped him over her shoulder breaking his arm._

_“E-Ella!” Acxa called out to her friend._

_“HOW ABOUT YOU LEAVE ME ALONE AND GET A LIFE?!” Kaela shouted with the students all stood afraid of her anger and outburst._

_The boys scurried away from her afraid of her. Not far from them, Keith and James watched the whole thing. After the class break, Kaela was talking to the teacher about what happened while James was looking for her but saw Lance had beaten him to it._

_He saw how close they were. James felt that he didn’t do much to be there for her. But then she came and stood in front of him with a small smile with Lance by her side._

(~)

She definitely remembered those times when she got bullied. She at least got help from her friends. Kaela was driving along the road hearing the songs that Lance and Keith had sung during their university days. She drove past a small café for a stop. “Hey, remember in high school, you used to bicker a lot with Lance, and everyone thought you two might end up together.” Veronica smiled remembering the fond memory.

“That was a long time ago, Ronnie.” Kaela smiled said to Veronica.

“And James would always watch over you and defend you too. Same goes for Keith.” Veronica smiled in amusement.

“And you had a crush on my brother.” Kaela grinned while eating a donut with Rachel drinking a milkshake sitting next to her.

“W-Well, that was short lived now he has a girlfriend and besides, we all practically grew up together. I see him as a brother to me.” Veronica said with a smile.

“James has always been the observing person. Like how he was always by Kaela’s side.” Rachel grinned. “It’s so cute!”

Kaela blushed bright pink and remembered in high school, she was always not talkative after the bullying had happened. She knew that James wasn’t all that afraid of her rage and anger. After being bullied, James was the one who calmed her down next to Keith. She could always count on him. Now that they’re together secretly. They could always count on each other before she go someplace somewhere far away from him.

(~)

The girls came back to their homes and Kaela had gotten Kosmo out of the car and gave him some food to eat and found out her mom went out for some reason. Could she be---Could she be dating someone?!

She marched towards the Griffin’s restaurant and opened the doors seeing Mr. Griffin was baking a cake in the kitchen. “Mr. Griffin, is my mom dating someone?!” Kaela asked with Mr. Griffin and his assistant were startled by her and dropped their equipment.

“Oh, sweetheart, it’s just you. Like mother, like daughter I suppose. Well, I do not know where your mother is and welcome back.” Mr. Griffin smiled at her while sighing in relief seeing the cake was still intact.

“But you said my mom was acting weird all of the sudden.” Kaela thought.

“That was nothing.” Mr. Griffin said nervously as he tried to walk away from the young girl. “Maybe you could ask your mother when she gets home. But for now, please get some rest and I’ll cook your favourite soup.”

After eating her soup she went back to her house and saw Kosmo was sleeping again after a very long trip back home. She knew this trip would be so long. But on the bright side, she was able to walk normally. But still got her wheelchair with her, just in case.

She hated feeling useless and then she started to get dinner ready when her mother comes home. She looked at the time and saw that James and the others are starting their classes. She can wait until they all called her.

Later that night, Kaela watched tv until she heard two car pulled over the front. She looked out of her window and saw her mother with Kolivan. The chief of the police force. To her, he is like a second father figure next to Mr. McClain and Mr. Griffin. She watched closely and saw how her mom looked at Kolivan.

_Wait, so that means she has been seeing Kolivan all this freaking time?!_

Kaela walked away from the door seeing they were coming in. She sat on the couch like normal and heard them coming in. “Oh, hello, sweetheart, welcome back and Kolivan is going to join us for dinner tonight. Oh, pork buns.” Krolia smiled, smelling the fresh food.

Kolivan glanced at her seeing her reading a book in her hands with her dog on her lap. “You look well, Kaela.”

“Thank you. I am feeling better now.” Kaela smiled at him as a greeting.

Kolivan smiled and then grabbed something in his bag. He gave her a gift. “Here. A gift. I am sure you’ll find good use with it.” Kaela saw it was a new scalpel for her to use for her craft work. She happily accepted it and then watched him helping her mom in the kitchen.

 _They looked like they have been spending time together a lot._ Kaela thought with a smile. She loves her father so much and missed him dearly. But knew deep down that he wanted her to be happy. So does she. Kaela got up and helped them set up the table.

(~)

After dinner, Kaela was looking through her art work and saw her journal was on her desk. She remembered she was writing something before she went to visit the boys. She had the greatest time of her life with her brother, best friend, and boyfriend. She blushed light pink thinking that James is now her boyfriend.

She looked at the photos of herself that James has taken of her. He was dreaming to become a photographer. His photos were amazing. She smiled lovingly seeing the photo of him looking at her drawings and art work. She hoped that it will not be too late to be together with him. She wanted to be with him until her last breath. Until the day she dies and wanted him to move on if she passes. She has no regrets in meeting him. All she wanted is too see him smiling and live his own life. 


End file.
